Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story
by SamanthaMeloes
Summary: Now 105, Edward Elric is living in present day Tokyo,Japan with his big family,and is constently reminded of his life after Alfons' funeral.WARNING:This story contains real events and facts and current events constently change the plot.
1. 2011

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

"3.….2.….1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The family cheered as the new year officially began. They consisted of only 15 people in all. Though among the 15, 5 were children, 3 were teens and 6 were adults. All still young, and moving. Stupid young people and there abilities to move better than a 50 year old(1) that had to use a stupid stick to stand. Well, he supposed he was lucky…..he was way past 50.…..but they didn't need to know that. The man only got to sit and watch them celebrate. Why couldn't he be young again? Ah, life was a bitch. A bitch that just _loved _to slap him across the face. Deciding there was no good reason to be grumpy he shakily stood. He should at least try to be cheerful as his family. Hey, look it's Tristan! With that the man, using his stick(2),walked over to the teenager known as Tristan.

* * *

Just outside the apartment where the New Years party was held 4 kids sat on the balcony watching the fireworks. Their names were Ned, Cal, Winy, and Hon. For some short introductions, Ned and Cal were brothers, they had one older brother, Tristan, Winy, actually had no relation to Ned or Cal, but lived with their Grandfather, who Winy had decided was hers too. And Hon…he in no way was related to the Elric family, but he always hung around them. When asked why, he said "I have decided you people are worthy enough to be blessed with my presence."(3)

They were all in complete silence just enjoying the fireworks, but Ned would have none of that. So at just the right moment he was ready behind Hon. He counted in his head '3.….2.….1!' just as a firework went up he yelled in his friends ear "FIRE!". Resulting in 3 things. 1,a shocked Hon, 2, a pissed Hon, and 3, the worst of all, a pissed off Winy. A moment later when they walked back inside, Ned had a very big bump on his head.

The boys of the group left to mess around outside with sparklers, but when Winy tried to follow them, Hon stopped her. "Sorry Winy, but you can't come." he said. "Why?" she asked skeptically. Hon's mask did not fade when he once again denied her. "Because you're a girl and I have enough girls bothering me."

If this was anyone else she would have whacked them, but Hon was the leader of their little group, being the oldest at 13, Ned and herself being 11, and Cal being 10. Her 'Grandfather' had always said "Respect your elders, even if they are egoistical bastards". She never really got why he said that to her, but she followed it. So she backed down and watched them leave to have a lot of fun no doubt. She moodily sat on the couch and sulked.

* * *

Ha! This was fun. He had to admit, he was put off at first when he found out his elder grandson looked exactly like Envy, but then he found out how much fun it was to mess with him! He and Tristan had what you'd call a love-hate relationship. They'd always say 'I hate you.' but then a second later they'd burst out laughing. It was a little bit of light in this dull world. But this time, was the best of them all. Now it was proved, this was defitly Envy's double. Up until now Tristan's hair had been blond, and he had worn normal clothes, but at the moment, his hair was green, and , thank the Gate, he was just wearing all black not the gender confusing 'skort'. Overall, he looked like a Envy that wasn't psychotic and wore normal clothes.

Guess it _was _a Happy New Year, huh?

"Hey, palm tree!" He greeted.

"What you did you call me?"

"I called you a palm tree. And you think I am old, you can't even hear."

"You are, you're a geezer."

"And you're a magical pony~ I am only 50, emo…well, at least as far as you know."

"Could have fooled me with your wrinkles, Edo." Ed, scowled at Tristan as the teen poked his few wrinkles with a finger. "Tristan!" They both turned to see Tristan's dad, and Ed's real grandson (Tristan was his grand-grandson) "Yes, father." Tristan said in the most innocent way the 15 year old could. "Don't call your Grandfather that! He is your elder and deserves respect, you will talk to him with respect!" He scowled.

Ed grinned and turned to Tristan. "Yeah Tristan, treat me with respect!" this earned him a glare from his grandson. "Grand-dad…." He said warningly. "Okay, I'll shut up. Geez, what happened to respecting your elders, Caleb?" The man now known as Caleb just rolled his eyes and walked away. Once they were sure he was out of ear shot, Tristan grinned. "'He is your grandfather treat him with respect!'" he mocked his Father. Ed grinned and followed, "'You will talk to him with respect! Hahaha!'" they continued this until

Kelly, Tristan's mom interrupted the two. "Grand-dad, how is Tristan supposed to respect you if you act like a child!" Ed just grinned wider, "He's not, we both rather it this way." Ed stated. "No," both stared at Tristan. "I rather respect you Grandfather." Kelly, Ed and Tristan just stared at one another for a second before Ed and Tristan burst out laughing and Kelly sighed and left. Oh yes, he much rathered this Envy.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and a few pictures shoved in everyone's faces by Michael Hughes, when everyone left Ed's apartment for there own home. When everyone was gone he limped over to the couch and sat next to Winy. Though it took him a moment to realize she was sulking. He sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with any fuming by his adopted grandchild. He smiled a bit remembering how he had gotten her. It was one of those days, and Michael had insisted he come over for dinner, though he was surprised when he got there to find a little 6 year old girl who looked exactly like someone he missed very much. Oh well, he had to see what was wrong. If he didn't and Alphonse found out he'd be dead meat.

"Winy? You okay?" he asked softly. The little girl turned to her 'Grandfather' and her mood almost immediately changed from gloomy to happy. "Yes Grandpa?" she asked. Ed knew she was changing the subject to avoid talking about it, but he could play that game. "It's 2:35 A.M . Time for bed." oh that did the trick. "Whaaaat? Why?" she complained. Ed grinned. "Like I said it's time for bed. Little girls need their rest." He said. She turned away from him and Ed could hear her muttering. "First stupid Hon says I can't come because I am a girl, now Grandpa says I can't stay up because I am one…." she muttered, thinking her Grandfather couldn't hear. Ed's smile widened. So that's why she was so grumpy. "What did Hon do?" he asked, trying to say it in a Fatherly way, but instead it came out like in a mocking way. For a few seconds she blushed, but then went into an all out rant about how Hon had said she couldn't go with him, Ned, and Cal outside. Ed just shook his head and picked her up. She was so into her rant she didn't notice she was being carried until Ed had her tucked into bed. "Grandpa, I-" Ed cut her off. "Don't worry about what Hon says, one day you will be able to do something he can't and you can tell him what he told you." she nodded, and Ed was about to leave her to sleep when she grabbed his hand. "What?" he asked. She pouted and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't wanna sleep!" Ed sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then turned to her Grandpa excitedly. "Tell me a story!" Ed glared at her. Didn't she know by now that he was horrible with fairy tales? Not to mention she was too old for that kind of thing. He was about to deny her suggestion when she spoke. "Tell me about when you were young." she said. Ed was surprised for a few moments, before he spoke. "My life was boring, you don't want to hear it." he lied. He _wished_ his life was boring. "Yes I do." she said. He glared again. "How old are you really Grandpa?" she asked. He just continued to glare. "Fine I will tell you a story from when I was 18." Winy smiled and jumped in Ed's lap, making him glare again. "Ok, here we go…"

* * *

AN: What do ya think? Next chapter Ed tells her a little story. Note that half of this story tells what happned after Alfons Funeral and half is about Ed's current life. I am hoping this story will be long so expect such.

(1)- Ed looks between the ages of 30 and he looks young, only thing is he has a few wrinkles.

(2)-He will NEVER call it a cane. That'd be acknowleging he is oldler than he looks.

(3)-You can guess what they look can defiently guess who Hon looks like.

R&R


	2. Hon's visit

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

"Ok, here we go…..My brother, me and friend of ours named Noah were leaving Munich, Germany-" Ed was interrupted by Winy's shocked gasp. "You lived in Germany!" Ed sighed. "Well, yeah I have been a lot of places, haven't you ever seen my room?" Winy nodded and sat back against Ed. It was true that just by walking in his room you could tell he had seen a lot, with news articles, and pictures dating back to the 1900's, to now. Winy allowed Ed to continue his story,who remembered to leave out most details( like the gate, and him being from another world). "Well, like I was saying my brother, a friend of ours named Noah, and myself were leaving Munich because a good friend of ours had died…." Ed found himself reliving the memory as he told it and couldn't help but play through the events as he told the story.

-1923 Munich, Germany-

Ed's was woken up abruptly as the truck hit a bump in the road. It took him a moment to remember where he was. "Oh yeah, we're leaving." he mumbled to himself. He looked up at the stars for a moment. Just remembering how he had given up his own world, to live in this one. He wondered how everyone else was.

"hmmm." He was taken from his thoughts as he heard his brother waking up, just noticing that the sun was rising. "Morning." he greeted. Al nodded, and shook Noah, who was leaning on Ed's chest. After all three were awake they found themselves in an uncomfortable silence. What was there to be said? Though in the end it was Al who broke the silence. "Brother, where are we headed?" Ed took a moment to take out a map he had kept in his pocket. It was a map of Europe and Asia that had tiny details such as the names of cities and towns. Though it was just tiny to Ed. He went close up to the paper and squinted trying to read the tiny print until Noah took it from him. "I'll read it." she said, ignoring Ed's glare. After asking the drivers where they were, they decided they would get off at Stottgart at town a few miles away from them.

It was only an hour later that they got off the truck, and were walking through Stottgart. Seeing that everyone was talking in German, Ed remembered that Alphonse couldn't speak it. That could cause problems. So he quickly pulled Alphonse close to him, to whisper in his ear. "Brother what-" Ed covered his mouth with his hand. "Alphonse don't speak." he ordered. "But-" Al shut up seeing the look Ed was giving him. Realizing that this was important Al stayed quiet.

They walked until Ed found an Inn. Once they were all in the room Al turned to his brother with a demanding look. "Brother, why did you tell me not to speak." Ed was about to say it bluntly, and tell him that Al talking would freak everyone out, but Noah stopped Ed. "Edward, be gentle." Ed turned to her then to Al who was looking confused, not knowing what Noah had said. Ed, realizing how saying it bluntly could have caused a misunderstanding, sent Noah a grateful look before turning to Al. "Alphonse, you speaking our language would gain too much attention. Please don't talk until you learn German." Ed sighed in relief as Al nodded in understanding.

Later that night the trio had gone to a local diner for dinner since they had nothing to make their own with. They had already ordered (Ed ordering for Al) and were waiting for the food to arrive, when Al spoke in his best German. "Brother, what are we going to do next?" Ed looked up when Al spoke and took a moment to respond. "Well, first we need to find a lead to finding the bomb. And we better hope that we hide the gate well. We still have not closed it." Alphonse nodded, agreeing that they had to close it soon. Ed and Al continued talking small talk until they noticed Noah looking fearfully out the window, before ducking down. Al motioned for Ed to ask her what was wrong, and he did so. "Noah, what's wrong?" Noah looked up at Edward with scared eyes before speaking in a quiet voice. "Nazis."

-Present day-

"…..And that's all I am telling for now, so sleep." he ordered. Ed turned to leave but onec again Winy stopped him. "But Grandpa! Seriously, how old are you! You must be like 150!" Edward glared at her. "Be quiet and go to sleep." Winy pouted but complied and went to sleep this time. Ed left the room and walked into his own. After getting ready for bed he checked his clock out of curiosity.

It read 7:28 AM. "….That girl is lucky she's cute."

* * *

The next day (or more like 3 hours later) Ed was cooking lunch, breakfast forgotten, when he heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. ", Riley and Candy are doing it again. Can I come over?" It was Hon. Ed sighed. Why did the poor kid's parents do this? "Of course Hon, your always welcome." Ed and Hon said goodbye before they hung up. Hon's parents were Riley and Candy Evens. Ed had met Candy when she was 10. Candy herself resembled a girl form of Roy Mustang, personality wise too. Though he had met her when she was 10 he never really had a conversation with her until she was 16, and her aunt, who she had been living with, died. Though instead of going to a foster home she got emancipated and Ed, being as kind as he was, offered to help her out by giving her food and shelter. He didn't mind her at all considering the arguments they got into, which reminded him of Mustang a lot. Though, that also didn't change her charm which often ended with her bringing some guy home. Don't get him wrong he didn't mind that, but he did mind when the guy was a total jackass. To save you the rest, she tried her luck with any handsome guy, which, shocking Ed, included himself. After a very awkward moment between them she went get another guy, though this time…the guy knocked her up. To avoid lawsuit's the guy, Riley, married her. Since both were horrible with children, they practically sent Hon to live with him until he was 5, then took him back. Though they got married, Riley and Candy didn't even like each other so to deal with it, they had consent sex, which ended with Hon calling to come over a lot. Ed really didn't mind Hon, he reminded him of Mustang too, and Ed felt bed for the kid. He never had a mom and dad, because he grew those first few years with Ed, he never accepted Riley and Candy as his parents, and he had no where else to go because his other relatives lived in the states. The poor kid didn't even have a last name! Hell, his first word was "Jerk!". The poor, poor, but rich, kid.

It was 15 minutes later, while Ed and Winy were eating lunch, that Hon arrived. He let himself in and only said "Hey." to Ed and Winy before sitting on the couch to watch TV. Ed accepted the behavior and continued to eat his sandwich, but Winy stomped over to the living room and stood in front of the screen, blocking his view. "Hey Winy can you move? I am trying to watch the best show ever." Hon said calmly. Winy stayed where she was and glared. "I don't care you jerk! I am gunna-" she stopped talking when Ed walked in the room and sat down next to Hon. "Winy let him be. Come sit, we can watch whatever Hon is watching." Winy pouted but came over and sat in Ed's lap, all the while glaring at Hon again.

It was a couple of commercials before the show came back on, showing what Ed guessed to be the theme.

"_Masshiro na keshiki ni sasowarete," _Shit. Of all the shows for Hon to like it just had to be this one. Ed sighed as the screen showed a young, golden haired and eyed, teen , and a big grey suit of armor, as the song Hologram, ended. About 10 minutes into the show, Winy and Hon where sitting in front of the screen watching the anime. Ed, choosing not to watch himself being used in a anime that was based on the manga which ended all happy, left to get another sandwich.

* * *

Winy and Hon sulked when the episode ended, but right after, Hon jumped in the air and mimicked Edward Elric's alchemy. "Fullmetal Alchemist! The best anime ever!" Winy jumped up too pretending to have Riza's gun. "Put your hands up!" Hon shook his head and seemed to tower over Winy. "I don't got to. The Fullmetal Alchemist follows no orders!" Winy put down her imaginary gun and looked at Hon with a confused look. "Hon you can't be the Fullmetal Alchemist, he has long golden hair and gold eyes. You have black hair and dark blue eyes. If anything you're the bastard colonel." The two continued bickering for a while until Ed walked back into the room. "Grandpa! Hon is being stupid!" Winy jumped onto Ed's lap the second he sat down in his chair. "How so?" he asked. She pointed to Hon who was sitting on the couch. "He says he can pretend to be Fullmetal Alchemist when he doesn't look like him and won't accept that he is more like the bastard colonel!" Hon turned to glare at Winy. "I don't want to be the Colonel! He is mean to Edward!" As the two continued to argue, Ed wanted to laugh. He wished the real colonel was here to see this. Ed would have loved to-….but he is probably dead now. It has been a really long time since they had said goodbye. Man, he wasn't in the mood for this right now. He put Winy down, silencing the two, and walked into his room. This happened every time he remembered Amestris. It hurt so much…..he could never see them again. They weren't blessed like him, they couldn't cheat like he did. And it would be a very long time until he died, even though he was already so old. Normally when he felt like this he called his little brother…who wouldn't be stuck here if he hadn't been so selfish. It wasn't fair…..equivalent exchange…..yeah right. He might have been a real sinner, but Alphonse wasn't. Dammit! Now he was too guilty to call Al. Al even had to age more than him! Al looked more like the 50 year old, while Ed looked 30 or 35. Damn. "Uhh, Grandpa…" Ed turned to see Winy and Hon in the doorway and smiled, or at least tried to. "Don't worry, I am fine. Why won't you two go hang out with Ned and Cal or something." Winy looked ready to protest, but Hon stopped her. "Okay . We'll be back in a bit." Ed nodded and kept his smile, and Hon mimicked him, before dragging Winy out the house.

Ed sat down at his desk and sighed. He allowed himself to remember what happened after Noah saw the Nazis. It had changed him…..a lot.

-1923 Stottgart, Germany-

"Nazis." Ed froze. "Brother, what's wrong?" Ed hadn't replied, just grabbed Al and Noah before running to the front counter. Ed noticed that the Nazis had seen Noah and where coming to the diner. "Excuse me miss?" he stopped a waitress. "Does this place have a back exit?" she nodded and pointed down a hall. Ed, Al, and Noah took no time in waiting before they ran down the hall and left through the door. It had lead to a ally way and the trio made their way to the front of it. Seeing no Nazis or police they ran back to their Inn.

"Brother what-" Ed cut Al off. "I don't know so please stop asking." Al nodded and keep quiet. Ed, wanting to look around for their next way out of town, left the Inn. Though remembering the Nazis wore a disguise. The Thule Society always followed them.

After asking around he found out there were no trains going to or from Stottgart, and sat down on a nearby bench. "Dammit how am I going to get out of Germany now." he mumbled to himself. Though apparently someone heard it. "I can give you a ride." Ed looked up to see who it was and immediately regretted it.

"_Just come back…JUST COME BACK ALIVE!"_

"Russell…"

* * *

AN: Yep I left you hanging. I just love Russell:)

R&R


	3. Pocket watch and Jelously

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Once they were out of the apartment complex Winy struggled out of Hon's grip on her arm. He turned to look at her with bored black eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You made us leave Grandpa! He looked sad." She dropped her mad look when she said the last part. She never liked it when he was sad. Ed was the closest thing she ever had to a parent and if he was hurting she wanted to know. Hon sighed and grabbed her hand. Winy tried to escape again but the 13 year old kept his grip this time. "Did you really see how he was feeling? Yes, he looked sad, but he tried to smile, and tried to be happy so we wouldn't worry. The best thing to do now is to let him be, not bother him." Hon sounded very angry when he said that, but Winy didn't know why. In the end she decided he was right and let Hon lead her through Tokyo until they got to the big green hill that would lead to Ned and Cal's house, which is also where their Uncle Alphonse lived.

* * *

Ned sat at the table as his parents put his plate of lunch for him. He was about to eat his burger when Tristan walked in and took the plate from him. "Tristan give me my food!" he yelled. Tristan just laughed and brought out a cup. "Only on one condition…." he taunted. Ned raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Fine, what ya want?" Tristan grinned and slammed a carton on the table…milk. Ned instantly glared at the carton. "No." His answer was immediate. Tristan shrugged and ate Ned's food in a matter of seconds. Ned gaped. "THAT WAS MINE!" he yelled, Tristan laughed and left the room. How the hell was that funny! Ned could swear the only person that puts up with Tristan and Tristan likes, is Grandpa Ed. Ned hated his older brother, though he supposed he was lucky…..Ed's older brother tried to kill him…and succeeded.

Ned, Cal, Tristan, and everyone else in their main family knew the truth about Ed and Al. Though Ned could honestly say he didn't believe him. He firmly believed that his Grandpa and Uncle were crazy. He had even asked his older relatives who knew, and they agreed. Though, he wondered, why did they not age as fast…..? DING! Ned was pulled out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. He got up and walked to open the door. He half smiled. Half smiled because he was happy Winy was here, but mad because Hon had the guts to come. Ned never really liked Hon. He was cocky, mean, and always flaunting his cash. But the thing Ned hated the most about him was that he was stealing his Grandpa. Sure Ed was addicted to thinking he was The Fullmetal Alchemist, but he was supposed to be Ned's Grandpa, not Hon's. Every time Hon came over, and talked about his day he'd always seem to be having fun with **his **Grandpa. Stupid Hon! His family is rich, all of the girls want him, he has lots of friends, he has everything! Why does he need to steal his Grandpa? Sure, Winy lived with his Grandpa, but she was a girl, she could not take his place, but Hon was.

Ned sat on the couch glaring as Winy and Cal listened to Hon tell them how he had just gotten a new plasma screen T.V. How could Winy and Cal listen to this? Ned got up and left to the only place he felt comfortable in. He walked to the very end of a hallway. In front of him now was a big walk in closet. He went inside, put on the light and closed the door. There were millions of books lined up, all on science, and what confused Ned the most, books on Alchemy. It would only make sense if…no, they are just crazy.

He walked deeper into the room until he came upon a old box. He opened it and in it lay a red jacket, on it a cross with a snake wrapped around it. It looked just like The Fullmetal Alchemist's coat. Though it was not like the cheap copies. It felt like silk…..but rougher, like it had been through a lot. But that was not what he wanted. Under the coat was a pocket watch. It didn't look special. It was just an old bronze pocket watch. But Ned felt calm when he opened it and read the inscription on the inside. 'Never forget Nov. 8, 23. Never forget home.'

-Stottgart, Germany 1923-

"_Just come back…..JUST COME BACK ALIVE!"_

"Russell…."

"What was that?" Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Russell look alike. "Oh nothing. You said you can give me a ride?" The look alike nodded and told Ed his name was Bastian Jan, and that he and his brother, Loathar, were leaving Germany because of their religion. Now they both sat at a coffee shop discussing Germany's condition. "You don't mind my religion?" Bastian asked. Ed shook his head. "I have nothing against Jews. I myself don't believe in any religion." Bastian smiled. "That's new. Most people just glare and walk away when I tell my religion. I am happy to meet someone who is not against me, esspeciously someone who seems to be German. I am sorry, but were you born with golden eyes?" Ed nodded. "I don't know why my eyes are gold, just like that I guess. But I can assure you, I am not German, and I never want to be." Ed thought he might have made Bastian uncomfortable, but instead, the man just seemed happier. "Ha-ha, I wish I wasn't German." They made small talk until noon, when Ed left to go get Al and Noah.

When he got to the hotel he held back a laugh. Noah and Al seemed to be having a conversation in German.

He listened to hear what they were saying. "Don't lie Noah." that was Al. "I am not Alphonse." Noah. "Oh come on, I can tell what's going on." Ed chose to be known now and knocked on the door just as Noah spoke. "I don't-" Al looked happy to see his brother, but Noah seemed embarrassed. "Brother, my German has improved!" Ed smiled and pulled Al into a quick hug. "That's great, but you won't need it anymore. I got us a ride out of Germany." They sat at the table and discussed their trip. Ed told them how Bastian looked just like Russell, and how they were getting a ride to Switzerland, where they had heard had a town that they could hide in. And all they had to give in return for the ride was to be good neighbors to Bastian and Loathar. That was fine with Ed. They'd at least have some friend's there in Bern.

At around 5:00 in the afternoon the trio left to the Jan's house. When they got there a teen who looked like Fletcher, clearly this was Loathar, guided them inside the house. They all helped the Jan's pac up their things and then got in the truck. Ed was helping Bastian check the house for anything left behind when he spotted something out the corner of his eye. It was under a small table. When he pulled it out he found it was a bronze pocket watch. "Hey Bastian, what's this." Bastian came over and raised an eyebrow. "Don't know, you can keep it if you want." Ed smiled and nodded, Bastian did the same. "Brother! You and Edward need to hurry up!" It was Loathar. "Right!" Ed and Bastian spoke in unison. They got up and when they were all in the car they left.

It was hours later when Ed took out the watch again. He opened it and for a moment felt like he was home again, as a State Alchemist. But something was missing. He took out a small screwdriver he kept for his auto mail, and scratched out words in the watch. 'Never forget Nov.8,23' He will never forget the day he lost Alfons, and got Alphonse. But wait, there was still something to add. He will never forget Alfons…..but he could never forget Amestris. 'Never forget home.'

-Present-

Ed sighed as he drew random things on a piece of paper. He looked to the clock to see it was getting late. Where was Winy?

Hon and Winy were walking to the Evens house. Hon had begged Winy to come with him and see if his parents had stopped….doing things, and now they were making there way down the drive way to the Evens front door. But when they were only a foot away from the door they could tell that Candy and Riley weren't done by the moans coming from the house. Hon gave Winy a desperate look. Winy nodded before the two made their way to the front of the drive way and Winy pulled out her cell phone to call Ed to pick them up. Hon would stay with them tonight.


	4. Hon

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Ed raced to his car the second he got off the phone with Winy. He didn't want them out I the dark for that long without supervision. And he didn't even know why they called.

He had sighed in relief when he saw them waiting at the road. Without thinking he got out of the car and checked them for any injuries. He realized it was not necessary but Tokyo was a big place, filled with bad people. "Winy! You didn't get hurt did you? Come on, get in the car!" Ed took Winy's hand and guided her into the car but she stopped him. "Grandpa, Hon needs to come too. His parents are…." she blushed thinking of the sounds she heard from the house. Ed looked to Hon for a moment before telling Winy to get in the car and walking to Hon.

Hon watched as Ed closed the car door, Winy in it, and walked over to him. Hon couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. Would Ed be annoyed by him being there? Would he make him go back to his own house with his parents…..doing that? He hoped not. He personally thought Candy was a bitch, and Riley…he hated Riley. He had a good reason too. Riley was just…sick. Hon could remember a week ago when Riley made him do everything so he could do Candy. Right on the dinner table. While Hon was eating. And every night he stayed there he had to hear them. At this point the wanted nothing more than to go with Ed.

Ed bent down so he was eye to eye with Hon and stared for a moment. Hon held back a gasp when he saw the man's eyes. He had always known they were golden, but he ever saw them like this, so clear in front of him. Hon blushed when he realized Ed was still staring at him with gold eyes and hesitantly spoke. "Uhhh, can I please stay at your house?" Hon was happy Winy couldn't hear his shy voice right now. It was a big enough blow to his pride with Ed hearing it. Ed said nothing but Hon could swear he saw pity in his golden eyes. Hon looked down, knowing he would have to spend another night at the Even's.

"Come on."

Hon's head snapped up at his words. He ever expected him to agree. Ed stood up and made to get in the car but stopped seeing that Hon was just staring. Hon was confused. Why would Ed agree? He was a nothing but an ugly piece of trash, why would anyone want his company?

Hon let out a pathetic squeak when Ed picked him up and put him in the back seat, before getting in the front and driving towards his apartment. Winy took it upon herself to tease Hon about being weak for the whole ride. Though, she could swear Hon was blushing the entire time.

* * *

AN: I know it is short, but my keys aren't working right and it is too hard typing like that. So I will write an extra long chapter sometime during the week. Oh and I just noticed, have been forgetting the disclaimer so…

**I do not own FMA.**

R&R


	5. Normal people

**Warning: There is some sexual situations in this, but not much. It's more of affection.**

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

When they got to the apartment Ed sent Winy to bed right away, making Hon stay in the living room with him. Instead of arguing like normally she went to her room with no complaints, realizing what was going to be said wasn't for her to hear. Hon sat on the couch, and though he was 13 and pretty tall for his age, he felt small under Ed's gaze. They spent a moment or two like that, with Ed watching him and Hon sitting quietly on the couch. "Hon." Hon didn't look up. "Hon look at me." Hon sighed and looked up at Ed. The last thing he wanted was to make him mad.

Ed looked at Hon closely, looking for any hint of emotion, but only found Hon's mask.

"Hon…..I know Candy and Riley….have a problem….but-" Hon interrupted him. "They don't have a problem they are just horrible people!" After his outburst Hon realized he had just yelled in Ed's face and backed down again. Ed sighed. "Hon, I only get the background story, the stories Winy would tell me about your house, and what I already know about Candy." Hon didn't move. "Hon….I want you to tell what's been going on. If you don't tell me I can't help you, and there will be no reason for you to be here." Hon held back the urge to get on his knees and beg. Ed wouldn't really do that would he? He couldn't!

Ed sat down next to Hon and put his arm around the teen, pulling him in a hug. Surprising Ed, instead of pulling away, Hon went closer to Ed. After a minute like that Ed spoke softly to him. "Hon you like that anime Fullmetal Alchemist right? Well how about we make a deal, you tell me about your parents, and you can Exchange." Hon was hesitant, but if he could stay with Ed….Hon told him it all. He told him how Candy sometimes slapped him. He told him how Riley would force him to watch them, and to do everything, like cooking and cleaning. He told him how sometimes….when they did it…..it wasn't Riley's name Candy called out, though Hon didn't dare tell Ed exactly who she yelled for every night. Hon was done talking an hour later, and by that point the poor boy was whimpering and clinging to Ed. "Ok Hon… you need rest." Hon nodded before pointing out he didn't know where to sleep. In the end it was decided that Ed would sleep on the couch while Hon slept in Ed's bed. Ed found it easy to sleep on the couch. He had slept in worse places, so this was nothing. Ed thought about what Hon said. He'd have to talk to Michael later. But for now…..it was time to sleep.

-1924 Bern, Switzerland-

Ed sighed as he sat at his desk. When they had arrived in Bern, Alphonse, Noah and himself had built a house next door to the Jan's. And it was a nice enough place. Kind people, nice weather, green fields, a overall great place. But there was one thing that he hated about it. It was too much like home. Everything about it was like Resembol. (1) Green hills, farms, and it was just so peaceful. And he had no idea why, but he hated that.

Ed walked out of his study and walked to the kitchen to eat something. It was no surprise to see Noah there. She had kind of taken the role of the 'Woman of the House'. Though it went a little farther than that. In order not to be captured by the Thule Society and to protect Noah they changed their names and pretended to be family. In the town of Bern, Ed's name was Conner Vaean, Noah was Nita Vaean, pretending to be Ed's wife, and Alphonse was Nathan Vaean, pretending to be their son. It was quite amusing really. They kind of did act like they were family, sure Ed had always been a parental figure to Al in a way, but this was funnier. Ed would always nag Al telling him to sit properly, eat properly and speak properly, when Ed was the one messing up. Though instead of this angering Al, he's the one who laughed the most.

He also liked his arrangement with Noah. Ed didn't mind physical contact, especially if it was with a beautiful woman. He realized he sounded like Mustang just now, but it was true. Just because he was no longer in Amestris, no longer safe from danger, no longer getting hit with Winry's Wrench…..that didn't mean he couldn't move on. _Though, _he thought _I am still not over Winry… _He pushed that thought away. No! He had to forget her, well no forget _her _but forget his love for her.

Ed walked more into the kitchen and could see Al sitting at the counter writing. Probably school work. Bastian had informed Ed that to stay hidden Al had to go to school like every other kid, so they seemed normal.

Ed smiled knowing that showing affection to Noah always either made Al blush or laugh. Both were fine with Ed. He walked up right behind Noah, who was chopping vegetables, and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close to his body. As always, Noah showed no reaction. She always tried to be a lady and pretend his gestures didn't affect her, but Ed could feel her body heat up when he did this. In the background Al giggled at the sight. Ed was happy that in the past year he had grown taller than Noah, so it was easier to put his lips on her neck, and to lovingly kiss it up to the corner of her mouth. Ed really did want to laugh at how red her face was at that moment. He felt her tense body relax when Ed stepped away to look at Al's work.

Ed sat on a stool next to Al's, looking at the sheet closely. "Hey Nathan," Ed had to pull Al's arm to get the 13 year olds attention because unfourtunely Al wasn't used to the new name yet. "You got any paper?" Al nodded and gave Ed a sheet and a pencil. Ed smiled at Al before scribbling furiously on the paper. Al stared in confusion.…. It was 2 minutes before Ed finished and put his pencil down. Al raised an eyebrow at what his brother had done. His, 13 year old, Alphonse Elric's _older_ , 19 year old brother, drew what looked like cows taking over the world. "Br-Dad," Al almost said 'Brother' but stopped right on time. "Are you sure you aren't 3?" Ed scowled at Al. "No~!" Ed drew out the word, making it sound like a complaint. Al sighed, but had a smile none the less. He took out another sheet of paper before drawing a cat. "That's how you draw." Ed glared at Al. "Nita?" Ed called to her and she came to see what he needed. "Yes?" Ed looked at her with innocent eyes and handed her the two pictures. "Who's picture is better!" Noah rolled her eyes and took the pictures. Noah raised an eyebrow at Ed's picture. Both brothers knew she would chose Al's but Ed wouldn't allow that. While she was looking at them Ed got up and got behind her again. Though this time he put his lips on her ear and pulled her body to his again, though this time she was right against him, no gap. Noah went red and Al laughed again. "So Nita, whose is better?" Ed whispered in her ear and she shivered, but he could tell she liked it. He put one hand on her thigh and ran his hand down it. "Uh, they are both very good." She put the pictures down, and Ed released her with a smile. Noah quickly went back to cooking and the brothers chuckled. It was just one of those days that they felt like normal people.

-Present-

Tristan walked towards Ed's apartment, Ned and Cal in front of him. The stupid brats wanted to visit the old man and their dad made him go too. At least he'd have someone to talk to. Out of all the people in Tokyo, Ed was the only one he could have a conversation with without becoming homicidal. Tristan didn't know why but it was true. He'd also proudly say that Ed rathered him out of his grandkids. Well, besides Winy, but she wasn't really family, and to Tristan, she was more of Ed's daughter. But Tristan could tell Ed liked having someone older to talk to that didn't constantly remind him to be polite, and act like Ed was weak. There was also the fact that Ed claimed to be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Tristan never really liked the anime, but he found that the Ed there was a lot like Edo. And unlike his brothers and parents, Tristan had seen the first anime, which to Tristan, made Ed right. I mean it did kind of make sense.

Tristan didn't bother knocking on the door, he just let himself in with a spare key and was greeted by Hon and Winy. Seeing that Ned and Cal would deal with them, Tristan walked into the living room, not surprisingly, seeing Ed asleep on the couch. Tristan smirked. This would be fun. "Hello~ Oh Edo wake up." Tristan shook Ed, but he didn't budge. "Oh well I guess your getting too old to-" Ed interrupted. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD PALM TREE!" Tristan laughed. "Good to see your awake…I AM NOT A PALM TREE!" he yelled. It was Ed's turn to smile now. "Then what is that on your head? You sure look like a tree." they continued their little argument until they heard Winy scream. Both rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Oh, I left ya hanging again. Oh well. You most likely noticed the EdxNoah and EdxWinry in there right? Well if you are not a fan of those parings then don't worry. To tell the truth i didn't want this to have any specific paring so there are going to be exactly 15 parings in this. Weird huh? Well Ed is living through 87 years, he is gonna get around.

(1) The places I use in this story are real places, but I have no idea what they look like or anything about them, except a few things, so if you know about the places and all that then just tell me and I can fix it.


	6. Riley

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Winy watched Hon and Ned argue with each other and felt a little intimidated. How could they know so many dirty words? Sure Grandpa used them a lot, but he always told Winy "Winy, in life there are lots of people. They all are different, but their attitudes always start with their mouth. I am afraid if you talk like me you will become a slut so your Grandpa a favor and shut your mouth." The thing that pissed her off though was no one ever told her what a slut was! So unfair.

Cal, unlike Winy, didn't want to ponder the words they spoke, instead he watched to make sure Ned and Hon didn't kill each other. "Why the hell do you always insult me?" Hon smirked. "Because it entertains me." Ned glared. "Goddamit! You are ust a stuck up, self centered, asshole with a superiority complex!" Ned yelled. Hon looked very hurt by his words and bowed his head. Cal glared at Ned.

"Ned, apologize."

"What! No way."

"Ned do it now, you hurt his feelings."

"So?"

"Ned."

"…..fine." Ned walked to Hon quickly, ready to get it over with. "Hon…..I am sorry." Just 3 seconds later Hon smiled and agreed with him. "Yep, that's what I want to hear!" Ned was ready to yell, but just then the door they still stood by opened. Standing there was a tall man with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and a some jeans, looking only in his 20's. "Hey Riley." Hon said. He really wished Riley wasn't here. "Come on Hon we're going." Riley tried to grab Hon, but he moved away. Hon really didn't want to go. Ed had said he could stay! Why was Riley doing this? He didn't want to go back!

Riley roughly grabbed Hon again and shoved him out the door. Winy went to stop him but the man hit her and she fell back screaming. Then, just as the door shut, Ed and Tristan came running in. Seeing Winy was hurt Ed ran to her and asked her what happened. She didn't answer just looked scared. Ed looked to Cal.

"Hon called him Riley. Then he took him!" Ed sighed. Why was that man so persistent? "Okay, that man was his dad. We can't do anything because its not our business so we will have to see Hon later and-…."

Ed stopped talking. "What is it?" Tristan asked. Ed swore. "Where is Ned?"

* * *

Ned stayed as quiet as he could in the back of the Evan's car. He had followed Hon and his dad into the car and was now about to get out of it. He had to help Hon. Sure maybe Hon wasn't his favorite person, but he was still his friend. Just then the car stopped and Riley grabbed Hon and jogged out the car. Ned followed silently and crawled to a window to see what would happen.

* * *

AN: I am sorry it's so short. I normally ask my friend if my idea for certain chapters are good because, well i don't want to screw up. But she hadn't replied and now I am a nervous wreck. If I can convince my sister or someone to elp me out then the next chapter will be soon, most likely the 30th or Febuary 3rd, Ed's 106th birthday.


	7. Hurt

WARNING! THERE IS CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Hon sat still as he could in his seat. Riley had told him to sit there and wait or else. Hon had been sitting there for a while and was surprised he couldn't hear them 'doing it'. He was even more surprised that he instead heard them arguing. Hon was confused, very confused. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that Riley came and grabbed him. Riley kept yelling at him, but Hon couldn't make out what was being said. It was something about Candy and Ed. Ed. He had said he could stay so why did Riley take him? He had to get back! Hon was about to struggle out of the others grip but instead felt him self being smashed into a wall and lost consciousness.

* * *

Ned gasped when Hon was smashed into the wall, and held back a scream when blood began seeping out Hon's body. Without second thought Ned began to call his Grandpa, but was stopped when Riley saw him and ran out to get him. Ned began to run but was soon grabbed by rough hands and thrown in the house.

* * *

Ed had already called Hughes and told him what happened.. In any other situation Tristan would have laughed at Ed as he paced back and forth, looking like he was about to have a panic attack, but there was no changing the fact that both Hon and Ned were gone, both probably with Riley. Ed was ready to go the Evens and look for them but Hughes had told him no. That they couldn't go near that house without help. But Ed was going to crazy if he didn't go. What if they were hurt? What if they were dead? What if…..everything was fine? And he was just exaggerating?

Ed sat in his chair fidgeting now. Ed waited until Hughes was in the bathroom to stand up. "Come on Tristan." Tristan looked at him weird. "What?" Ed gave him a serious look, something they had never expressed to each other. "I am going to the Evans. You coming?" Tristan thought it over. Either he could stay here and wait like a good boy for Hughes to send back up, or he could go with his best friend and possibly get in a fight and help his brother.

Tristan grabbed his jacket and the two left Winy and Hughes in the apartment.

* * *

Ned struggled in the ropes he was tied in. He felt terrified at what had just happened. After Riley saw him, he had grabbed Ned and dragged him along with the unconscious Hon. Ned had blacked out for a bit and when he woke up he and Hon were tied up and in front of them was Hon's mom, Candy, full of blood and unconscious. Something had happened between Candy and Riley that had made Riley mad at Hon. Ned wondered what it was. Riley kept on ranting about Candy and Ed and Hon but Ned couldn't understand what was being said. And it didn't help that Hon was still bleeding, now awake, but bleeding. Riley was pacing in the room, a knife in his hand, ranting. "Was I nothing? Nothing was I? That stupid whore! That golden freak!" Riley then noticed that both Ned and Hon were awake and glared. "You stupid brats! Did you know its your fault? Did you? Huh!" Ned just looked fearfully at the man before him. Ned wanted nothing more than to scream, but the gag in his mouth stopped him. Hon mumbled something about it being Riley's fault and the man grabbed Hon's chin. "What was that you little shit!" Hon shook his head dizzily. It was clear that Hon was out of it and needed help. Riley then turned to glare at Ned. "Do you know why you're here rat?" Ned shook his head. "You're here because if I can't hurt that stupid Grandpa of yours then I am going to hurt you," Riley put the knife at Ned's throat. "Do you know what your grandpa did?" Ned shook his head again. "That bastard….is the reason why-" Riley was cut off when he heard his door open, and slowly went downstairs, telling the kids to not make a sound or their dead.

* * *

Ed had stumbled using his stick to stand. He could go without the stick in his house because he had bars installed to help him if he fell, but everywhere else he had to use the stick. It was why Ed hardly ever left his apartment. He had his reasons. But right now he felt anxious to get in side the house. Tristan walked over and opened the door, about to walk in but Ed stopped him. "You stay outside okay? Wait in the car." Tristan didn't complain, he knew that Ed didn't want to fight him on this and that was fine with Tristan.

Ed walked through the door, mentally curseing his hair for being so long. If people thought it was long when he was little, they'd be shocked to see how long it had grown. It now reached his knees when in a ponytail, and though he loved it, it could be a problem sometimes. Like when you are moving through a doorway and have to always turn and make sure it didn't get caught. Really pissed him off an- OFF SUBJECT!

Ed went back to focusing, seeing if he could hear anyone. After 2 minutes he heard nothing, but was startled when he heard someone come running behind him. He quickly turned and saw Riley with a knife. Riley came at him again, but this time Ed grabbed a vase near by and smashed it into Riley's head. The man fell down unconscious and Ed left upstairs as quick as he could to find Hon and Ned tied up. Ed quickly went o them and pulled them to him, checking them. He saw Ned was okay and looked to Hon. Ned could swear Ed was sobbing when he saw the bloodied Hon. Hon had his clothes torn up from Riley's knife, blood seeping through. His nose was bleeding and dry blood was in his black air. Without second thought Ed got Tristan to help bring both boys to the hospital.

Hon couldn't concentrate. Everything went by like a blur. The ony thing he was aware of befor eblacking out was that Ed was crying over him.

* * *

AN: Wow, shocking right? Well here is somne hints what is to come. How many of you were able to notice Hon's adittude towards certain people? And for those who think this story is almost over because 'oh wow, Ned and Hon got beat up!' your reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy wrong. Its far from over trust me.


	8. The good and bad

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Ed sat impatiently in the waiting room. They had called the police and gotten Riley arrested and Hon, Ned, and Candy were being treated. As he waited he couldn't help but think of all the possibilities. What if Hon had lost too much blood? What if he was dying right now? What if Ned had gotten hurt badly? What if they both had a concussion? He even found himself worried about Candy. Was she dead? Did she lose too much blood? Would she live? He found himself furious at Riley, but not completely about Hon and Ned. He was angry at Riley for ever getting Candy pregnant with Hon in the first place. Not that he didn't love Hon to death but what if Hon died now? What if things would have been better if Hon was never born? He cleared his head of those thoughts. He loved Hon and he couldn't imagine life with out the little troublemaker. And why did Riley even go near Ned? It was one thing to hurt your kid, but to hurt someone else's? And why had he hurt Candy? Why did he ever even marry Candy? To stop lawsuits? Who cared? It was selfish but that man should have never laid a hand on Candy, she was his not Riley's. Ed looked up watching his granddaughter, Kelly, and her husband, Caleb. How did they feel? Their son was hurt, probably with a concussion, because of that man. "Edward." Ed looked towards the door to see a doctor. The man looked ready to retire, with gray hair and wrinkled skin, and Edward knew that the man was only a couple of years younger than him. "Are they okay?" Ed asked. The man nodded. "They will live, but Hon broke his arm and Ned is okay, no concussion, just lost some blood." Ed sighed in relief and remembered Candy. "How about Candy?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "She lost a lot of blood, and broke some ribs, but other than that she's fine." Ed nodded. "Would you like to see them?" Ed motioned for the two others to come and nodded to the man. "Of course Dr. Jan."

-1924 Bern, Switzerland-

Ed and Bastian walked home from a nearby pub, both cracking jokes when they first noticed flames in the distance. They just stared for a moment before realizing one crucial fact. It was Ed's house. They both ran to the flames and saw several people trying to put it out. "Ed, come on, we need to put the fire out!" Ed ignored Bastian and looked around to see if Alphonse or Noah was out. They were no where to be seen. But it wasn't until he saw Al through the top window, fall down, that he ran straight into the house, ignoring everyone's pleas for him to stop.

Everything was burning and he could barley see, but he just ran up the stairs, desperate to find his only family. "Alphonse! Al!" He called over and over again. He heard a groan and ran towards it. There on the round was his brother. Ed didn't hesitate to grab him and run through the fire and outside. The second he dropped Al to the ground Loather, who arrived while Ed was in the house, came and checked for a pulse. He nodded to Ed, showing that Al was still alive and Bastian, who was a very good doctor, came and took Al into his own hands. Ed was about to run in again and see if Noah was there but Bastian grabbed him and stopped him just as the house collapsed to the ground.

* * *

An hour later they were at the Jan's house. "Ed." Ed looked to his friend, hopeful that Al wasn't seriously injured. "Alphonse wasn't too badly injured. He's okay besides a sprain ankle." Ed sighed in relief, but still had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Because there was still one person missing. Where was Noah?

They waited three days. They waited those days for Noah, to see if she was really dead. On the fourth day Ed announced He and Al were leaving.

"Why? Just because of that fire?" Loather asked. Ed shook his head. "I just found out something very useful to us. We are headed to Italy." They were packed, ready to leave for Italy, ready to leave bad memories. "It was nice living here but we are going to go. I am sure your lives here will be fine with out us." Ed said.

Ed turned to get to sleep but was stopped by Bastian, who grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Then Loather and I are coming too." Ed shook his head. "Things will be better if you stay." Bastian groaned. "No! Edward you have been here for only a year but hell! You've become the best friend I never had and this is the price we are both paying damn it!" Ed and Bastian stared at each other for a moment before Ed shrugged. "I can't stop that logic." Bastian smiled and pat Ed on the head. "Yep, and now your stuck with me following you forever. Good luck with that!" Ed chuckled and the two went to their own rooms to sleep. They would leave tomorrow after Noah's funeral.

-Present-

Dr. Bastian Jan showed Ed, Caleb, and Kelly to the room both boy's shared. Once in the room the parents went to Ned's bed and played 20 questions. Ed nodded to the doctor. "So Edward, going to tell what went on?" Ed shrugged. "Maybe another time. How's Loather?" Bastian smiled. "Besides being old and having those tiny problems, he's the same as always." Ed smiled. "Though, it's still obvious that you haven't changed." Bastian added. Ed chuckled. Bastian was one of the few people who knew him. Like really and truly knew him. "And you still look the same Bastian. Smug and sarcastic!" It was Bastian's turn to laugh.

"I can't argue with that logic." Bastian said, and then he turned to leave, waving bye to his friend. Ed looked at the bed that had two parents surrounding it and then to the one that had the lonely 13 year old who's only lasting family was going to jail and the other was injured.

Ed walked over to the bed and smiled at Hon. "Hey, you okay?" Hon nodded. They chatted a little, trying to avoid talking of what just happened. Then Ed caught Hon staring at Officer Michael Hughes who was talking to another woman in the other room. Ed got up and walked over to the room. Just as he guessed, the woman was Candy. "Listen lady, we have proof that you were onto the abuse." Candy shook her head. "It's not my fault! I never wanted this!" Hughes glared. "Listen, we have the proof-" Ed cut him off. "Hughes, what proof?" Hughes stared for a second and then responded. "Proof that she helped abuse the kid! Didn't you see the blood?" Hughes was another one of those people who knew Ed and in return Ed knew Hughes well and was his friend, but at the moment that friendship didn't matter to Ed. "She was a victim." Hughes flinched at Ed's tone. "Ed she-" "Is a victim." Hughes sighed and shook his head and muttered "Yeah, she's a victim." before walking out the room. Ed turned to Candy. "You okay?" He asked softly. Candy looked shocked at first, then touched, and then she went back to her normal self and turned away from Ed with a 'humph!'. "I didn't need your help!" Ed just chuckled, and Candy slowly looked at him. "Sorry." She muttered. Ed could tell that was hard for her to say. Like Roy Mustang, she had a lot of pride and that hurt her a lot to say. Ed sat in a chair next to her and smiled. "It's okay, remember, you're a victim." Ed put a finger to his lips showing her to keep things quiet. And she laughed a little and nodded.

'There it goes again….Equivalent Exchange working it's magic.'

* * *

AN: I feel slightly liked because latly more people have been reading this. Yay me! And you just wait until Thursday! Since it's Ed's birthday I will have another chapter here and a side story. I am going to be cosplaying Ed all day Thursday too, even at school, and NO ONE is stopping me!XDDDDDDD

Oh and you know, there is this little majic button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review'. If you don't press that button then there will be no updates so...yeah just press it!


	9. Ed's 106th birthday

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

**1 week later**

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"And I say Yes! Do you want to become a weak blob of old?"

"No."

"Then drink it!"

"No way in hell!"

Everyone who had come to Ed's apartment for his birthday- The Hughes Family, ALL of the Elrics, the Jan's, and Hon, and Winy- watched in amazement as Ed and Candy bickered. No one had been able to put up with Ed for so long and the there was Candy arguing with Ed, no problem. Well, if you don't count that they were arguing over something as stupid as drinking milk.

"Drink it dammit!" Candy yelled. Ed glared. "NO!" They both glared at each other for a while before turning the other way, ignoring each other but both muttering curses to the other.

When Alphonse noticed his brother was finally done arguing he came over to see him after 2 full years of not visiting. Why hadn't he visited you ask? Because Al had become a author/bookworm. Or at least in Ed's opinion. The last time he had visited was during Ed's 104th birthday. Ahh, the wonders of immortality. "Brother." Ed looked at his brother and all signs that he had been angry were gone. "Al! When you got here!" Al chuckled and sat next to Ed on the couch. "Well you haven't changed- literally. You still look 25!" Ed tried to smile but didn't. How could he when he looked 25.…and his little brother looked 40. "Yeah…" Al noticed his brothers reaction and quickly changed the subject. "So, what went on with Candy?" Ed sighed. "I won't go into detail but now she has an apartment a few doors down from mine." Al nodded. "Hughes told me you finally left your apartment for yourself and not to run errands. Seriously, you only go anywhere to get food or supplies, and even then you always buy so much you don't have to go back for a month. Are you going to explain that?" Ed could see his brother was worried, but also relived. It was true Ed never left his apartment if he had any say. He had only just left for a walk that morning, a first for him(1). Ed didn't answer. "It's okay Brother I just had to say it. You worry me." Ed nodded and just then Winy came and did what was normal for her and Ed- she sat in his lap like a kid. Al gave her a confused look. He had never seen her do that. "Hey Winy." Ed said. "Hi Grandpa," she turned to Al. "Hi Mr. Alphonse." Al nodded to her, and then she turned back to Ed. "How old are you." When she asked that question, all 37 people in the apartment looked to Ed. Ed glared at Winy but she didn't react. Well, he'd just tell the truth. "I'm 106, now shoo!" She pouted, thinking he was lying, and left. Everyone carried on what they were doing. Al laughed. "What?" Ed asked. Al grinned "I am just amazed at how you handle things." Ed grinned. "Anyway, Brother, I was thinking you should get a job." Ed raised a eyebrow. "I do have a job." Al shook his head. "Selling research won't work forever." Just then Hughes popped out of no where and gave Ed his 'serious' look. "I know the perfect job for you Ed." The brothers looked at Hughes curiously as he pulled out a pamphlet. Ed took it and read it aloud. "'University of Tokyo'. What about it?" Hughes pointed to a page in the pamphlet about a 'Arts class.'. "They have an opening in that category. It's not like drawing, more like it's for writers, music directors, and poetry geeks. I know you have a teaching degree and you'd like it." Al nodded. "That sounds perfect Brother!" Ed glared. "No way." Hughes gave him a cheeky grin. "Too late. I already got you the job. You start next Monday." Hughes left before Ed could smack him.

* * *

Later everyone had left the apartment except for Ed, Winy, Al, Hon and Candy. Al found himself chatting with Hon and Winy. "So Winy, how have things been here?" Winy smiled. "Great! Grandpa is the greatest!" Al nodded and turned to Hon. "How about you?" Hon scowled, reminding Al of the one Ed would always do. "Have you looked at my arm?" Then Al noticed it. Hon had a splint holding it and Al smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry." Just then all three could here Candy and Ed's arguing.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because those things are fucken annoying!"

"Oh come on! Or are you too much of a geezer?" Candy added that last part in a way that made both Al and Ed remember Roy. "GODDANMIT! I AM NOT OLD!" The trio walked into the living room where Ed was sitting on the couch and Candy was standing next to him. "Yes you are! Don't deny it!" Candy said with a smirk. Al could remember one conversation so like this it was scary.

"_You bastard! I don't want to go there!" a younger, 13 year old Ed shouted. Colonel Mustang smirked. "Why? Scared your too short?" Ed turned red. "GODDANMIT! I AM NOT SHORT!" Roy laughed. "Yes you are! Don't try to deny it Fullmetal."_

Al couldn't help smiling at the memory. Guess something would never change. It had been hard to leave his brother so many times. They were supposed to always follow the other. Travel on the same path, meet the same people, live the same life. But now…..Al didn't even remember Ed's birthday until Kelly mentioned it. He felt ashamed. What would his brother do if he learned the truth? That Al knew he was ageing faster? That he was trying to find a way to stop it? "Grandpa Ed?" Al was taken out of his thought when Winy spoke. "Yeah?" Ed said. "Why are you arguing?" It was a simple question and yet Ed was having a hard time answering. He looked to Candy but she just shrugged. "We have no idea." Ed said finally. Al chuckled. Ed glared. "Oh shut up, I am not that young you-" Candy jumped. "You admit it!" Ed glared.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but I have great news. I am putting up two side stories. One is based when Ed went for his walk in the morning, the other is based in Amestris. Also I put up a forum. It is if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. The details are there.

(1) Thats one of the side stories.


	10. The play

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

"So now your going to start working as a professor at the university?" Since Hon and Winy left to go hang out with Ned and Cal, Candy had come over for coffee and now they were chatting. Ed nodded. "I have no choice either way, but it might be fun." Candy chuckled. Ed looked at her curiously. It was hard to believe this was Candy. When she was younger she wore tank tops and shorts, mini skirts, stuff like that to show off her body. But at the moment, she wore a long green skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. Her black hair was straight and shining with only a curl or two at the top. With those piercing black eyes she was truly a grown woman and clearly, she was this world's Roy Mustang. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. She smirked. "It's hard to believe you of all people will be working at one of the best Universities in Japan." Ed smiled. "Well it's not like it will be hard. I have taught at schools before and this subject will be easy." Candy raised an eyebrow, picking up her cup of coffee from the table and taking a sip. "What subjects? No, let me guess. The science geek is teaching science." Ed shook his head. "I wish. I am teaching an Arts class. You know, literature, music, stuff like that is all in the Arts category." Candy hummed and put her cup back down. "So you are going to have some young men and women playing tubas?" Ed frowned. "No, not that kind of music. It's more like….." Ed took a moment to think. "Song writers, or recorders. You know with computers, fixing the sounds. But really I am going to be doing more of the poetry, and plays, and all that shit." Candy laughed. "So enthusiastic. Well, if you are going to be dealing with plays and all that could you do me a favor?" Ed looked at her with surprise. Since when does Candy ask for favors? Candy must have known what he was thinking because she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, it is weird, but listen. You know how Hon is 13 now and…..exploring?" Ed chuckled. "Awe, is wittle Honoo going through puberty?" Candy punched Ed to shut him up. "No, well, yeah, but I can handle that. What I mean is he has a little crush on some girl and wants to go to a play she's in, tonight. Of course I need to go, but I will probably fall asleep. Would you mind coming with me?" Ed thought for a moment. "What's in it for me?" Candy sighed. "I don't know. What do you want?" Ed mocked thought. "Hm, how about…." Ed looked to her humorously. "You're my slave!" Candy glared. "That's the most childish request I have ever heard." Ed laughed. "I was just kidding. I will go with you for nothing." Candy smiled at him and Ed smiled back.

* * *

At 6:00 that night Ed was ready to go. Candy had told him to dress formal (which he argued for 30 minutes) and he was wearing a button up white shirt, a black undone tux coat, and black pants. His hair was done in a low pony tail which reached an inch above his shoes. Now he was just waiting for Tristan to come and baby-sit so he could go get Candy. Winy was upset about staying home but she was punished because she didn't do a project from school. Just then Tristan came and Ed put on his black shoes. After telling the teen what to do he left down the stairs to Candy's apartment. He knocked on the door to hear arguing. Ed rolled his eyes and walked in with a spare key to see Candy and Hon glaring at each other. They still didn't get along.

Candy wore a black dress shirt and a long black skirt with her hair put over her shoulder. Hon wore a white button up shirt and black pants. "Uhh, hey?" Both looked to Ed with black eyes and they stopped glaring and straightened up. "Oh, Edward. Ready to go?" Ed sighed and nodded. He knew better than to ask them what they were mad about. It would only end with a ruined night.

When they got to the school it was packed with students and their parents. Ed groaned. He had always hated these things. Why the hell did he even agree to come?

Hon ran to two other kids his age. One was a blond haired boy with blue eyes who wore a mini tux. The other was a blond haired girl with amber eyes wearing a costume. "Hey Hon." they said in unison. "Hey John, hey Ray." Hon said. The boy, John, looked over to Candy and Ed who were chatting with some other adults. "Hey Hon, are they your parents? The black haired lady and the blond?" Hon looked to Candy and Ed and cringed at the thought of them being…..intimate. Hon looked back to his curious friend and shook his head. "The black haired lady is my mom, but the blond isn't my dad." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Well clearly." she gave John a look. "That guy has blond hair and gold eyes. There is no way Hon is related to him." John shook his head. "Then who is he?" Hon thought for a moment. What was Ed to him? He had always been a parental figure to him so did that make him his dad?

* * *

Ed found himself enjoying having conversation with the parents there. It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone after having those crazy weeks. And Ed could tell they were getting a lot of attention. The men often let their eyes trail down Candy's body and in return many of the woman gaped at Ed, though he didn't understand why. He understood how Candy could be attracting some men, but he didn't understand why the woman would gape at him. One couple they were talking to now seemed to be the only ones not gaping or staring. "Our kids are friends of Hon's. Ray and John." Candy chuckled. "Oh that's who Hon has a crush on. Ray, your daughter." Ed smiled a bit thinking of Hon having a crush. The man laughed too. "Yep, that's what we thought. He is always fidgety around her." Ed kept his smile but frowned when he saw that people were still staring. The woman noticed this and asked what was wrong. "Oh, I just am curious as to why people keep staring." The woman laughed. "You can't tell?" He shook his head. "I can't tell either. It feels weird." Candy said. The man grinned. "Well you two just stand out." Ed raised an eyebrow. "How so?" The woman looked very amused that they didn't know. "Well you two look like movie stars! One of those movie star couples, you know." The man nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would be surprising if no one stared." Ed chuckled. "I can understand Candy being considered beautiful but me? I don't think so." Candy just looked at the other two confused. "Couple? We aren't together." They looked shocked. "You two aren't married?" Ed answered this time. "Not even dating." they looked very shocked. "Well we thought you two were Hon's parents." Candy sighed. "Yes, I am his mother, but Hon is in no way related to Ed. I just used my charm to get him to come." She said the last part with a smug look on her face. Ed frowned. "Charm? No way. I came because I am a good person." She laughed. "Good person? Aren't you the guy who told Winy that if she ever had a crush to tell you so you could 'take care of him'." Ed snorted. "Well he'd deserve it." Candy smirked. "Or her….." Ed glared at Candy and stepped close to her where he was towering over her and his body touched hers. "What was that?" Gold and black eyes met in a glare and they only broke apart when the other couple laughed. "You two should be a couple. Your so perfect for each other.

They left to take their seats before Ed and Candy could reply. Soon they went to their own seats with Hon going with John and Ray going backstage.

* * *

Candy was right when she'd said she'd fall asleep. Only 10 minutes into the play and she was leaning on his chest sleeping. Of course no one said he couldn't enjoy himself. When he got bored he took a few pictures, but not of the play. Some were of the sleeping Candy on his chest and some of the blushing Hon a few rows down. He'd have fun tomorrow. He could almost imagine Hon stuttering for him to burn the pictures and Candy pouting.

When the play ended Hon came and asked if he could stay the night over with John. Ed agreed and focused on waking Candy up. Though she didn't budge. In the end Ed picked her up bridal style and carried her to their car, ignoring the stares he got. He got her in the back seat and drove to the apartment complex with no problem. Now he had to carry her up the stairs. Oh joy.

15 minutes later he was placing her on her bed and unwrapping her arms from his neck. Though she didn't seem to want to let go. He tried more but in the end he was tugged on the bed with her on him. "Damn it Candy." He shook her shoulder but she just kept sleeping. Well he now had two choices. Choice one, shove the bitch off him or choice two, call Tristan, tell him to stay the night there, and lay in bed with a beautiful woman. Hmm, oh what to choose?

* * *

AN: I forgot to say in the last chapter. Chapter 9 is the end of part 1 of this whole story and now where on part 2. Part one was mainly about Hon, this one will be more focused on other things. I need to change the summery too. Anyway, I got bored and added a little EdxCandy for my own entertainment. Next chapter there will be lots of EdxWinry shown and some EdxCandy. And remember that if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments or want to hear news about this story you can go on my profile and go visit my forum. Oh, one more thing. I am working on drawing all of the OC's in this(Hon,Winy,Ned,Candy,etc.) and putting them on my DeviantArt, so look out for those soon.


	11. His promise and his love

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

At 8:35 P.M Tristan was waiting at the door for Ed to get home and deal with the blonde haired brat that called Ed her 'Grandpa'. Before this, he didn't mind her, but after spending 3 hours in the same room as Winy, he would rather kill her and get it over with. 'Not a bad idea…..' He got rid of that thought. If he even hurt Winy, Ed would have his neck. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the receiver. "Hey Tristan, it's Ed." Tristan sighed in relief. "Hey when you getting here? Winy's a pain in the ass!" Though Ed couldn't see, Tristan shoved back a glaring Winy. Ed sighed. "I need you to spend the night-" Ed was cut off by a string of curses by Tristan. "Come on, I have a good reason." Ed said. "You better." It came out as a growl that sent Winy running to her room. "Well, Candy fell asleep during the stupid play. I went put her in her apartment because she sleeps like a rock." Tristan rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" Ed groaned. "Well, she sorda didn't want to let go. Long story short, Candy pulled me into bed." Tristan took a second to process the situation….and then burst out laughing. "Edo, you little player! Already in bed with another woman!" Tristan was rolling on the floor with laughter. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT GODDAMNIT!" Tristan had calmed down a little but still was catching his breath. "Ok, ok. Then what is it like….to have a 27 year old slut on you?" Tristan could tell Ed was glaring at him through the phone. "Your still staying." That shut him up. Tristan was about to argue but Ed hung up before he could. Tristan picked up the phone…..and went back to glaring at Winy. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ed hung up the phone and looked back to Candy. He had somehow managed to take off her earrings and shoes. She looked a little different when she was asleep. More calm. Ed took a moment to take off his coat and shoes, amazed that Candy still hadn't let go even when he was yelling at Tristan. Ed let the black haired woman snuggle into his chest and chuckled. He really wanted to take a picture of this, but how perverted would that be? Ed thought a little more. When was the last time he was in bed with a woman? (not like that you pervs) He thought a second. Sure Winy came share a bed with him every once in awhile, even if she was 11. But she didn't count. The last time he was in the same bed as a woman was…..2000. They had a party in the city to celebrate the new millennium and a woman fell asleep on him. He was in a similar situation as he was now, but he had been able to get her to let go. The more he thought about it the more Tristan seemed right….he, Edward Elric, was a ladies man. That wasn't a good thing either. He took a moment to count all the woman he had ever attracted and came up with 84. And a about 32 of them he had been in a relationship with. Had sex with 19 of them. And, he hated to admit, was engaged or married with 10. He was a man whore…DAMN! He looked back to Candy, who was now holding him on top her, and winced. Had he really attracted Candy? When she was 16 she had asked him to have sex with her. Was she still attracted to him? For her sake, he hoped not. But all of his hopes were shattered when a few mumbled words came out of her mouth. "…love you Ed." Ed gasped a little when she pulled him even closer. She just loved him like a friend right? Just family right? Nothing more, had to be. He tried to get comfortable and soon found a position that was fine. He had already pulled the blanket over her and him and had put them in a position where he felt less like a pervert. Her arms were still around him, but they were both on their sides, facing each other. He laid his head on the pillow and couldn't help but wonder if he was betraying Winry by doing this. Maybe they were never together or anything close to that, but through the 106 years he had lived and known her, he had never stopped loving Winry. Though he had always fallen in love with others, that love could never compare to what he felt for Winry. If Winry was alive right now, did she ever think of him like that? Or did she forget him and love someone else? His heart sank at the thought. What would that mean? If for 87 years his undying love for her….wasn't mutual? If he spent so long loving someone who never loved him back? If the person he spent nights crying over when he left Amestris, had found someone else to love that night? He unconsciously pulled Candy closer to him. What if she never loved him? What if he was just her best friend who left? What if he was never even her friend? What if she only put up with him was because she was friends with Alphonse? What if she just loved Al instead? No, even if that was so, Ed had already told Al he loved Winry, and Al had said he didn't love her like he did. But just the thought hurt him. "Edward?" Ed looked down to see a tired Candy looking him with worry. "Yeah?" He asked. She frowned. "Your crying." Ed put a hand to his cheek and felt the water. "Oh." was all he said. Candy sat up a little. "Why were you crying?" Ed picked himself up so he was leaning on his hand. "No reason." Candy rolled her eyes. "You of all people don't cry for no reason. Now stop being stubborn and tell me, or would you rather me ask you why you were in bed with me." Ed's mouth curled into a tiny smile. "What you don't like having me in bed with you?" he joked. Candy sighed. "Ed don't change the subject. Why were you crying?" Ed frowned again. 'Lies only ruin lives.' he reminded himself. "I was crying because…..Do you really have to know?" Candy gave him a glare. "Yes." Ed groaned. "I was crying because…..you can't tell anyone!" Candy motioned for him to continue. "Because…well, I guess I am…..lovesick? Maybe. Can't really tell." That part was a lie. He could tell he was lovesick. Candy gave him a sad look. "Who?" She asked. Ed rolled his eyes. "So blunt. She's…..it doesn't matter. She's probably dead by now. If not dead, then she had moved on a long...long time ago." Candy nodded. Ed felt slightly better admitting it, but he still felt sad. Candy got up and straightened her dress. Ed looked at her curiously. "Ed, I am going to the other room to change. Ed got up to leave, but she pushed him back. "No. Your staying here." Ed rose an eyebrow. "Why?" She gave him a look that said 'it's obvious'. "I have two reasons. Reason number one: I don't think Winy should see you like that." Ed had to agree. His clothes were messed up and it was clear he had been crying. Not to mention Tristan would defiantly think up something to say to Ed's rumpled clothes. Candy smirked. "Reason number two: you make the perfect pillow." Ed chuckled a bit when she was gone. He laid back down on the bed and sighed. He had to clear his mind. He couldn't keep on thinking of the past, he had to move forward. How much longer did he have before he aged another year? Should be in 2020. But then how much older would Al be? He had to stop thinking of that. He had to remember his promise to Al.

-1925 Venice, Italy-

Ed and Bastian were at a café playing chess out of pure boredom when Alphonse and Loather came running to them. "Brother!" Ed and Bastian looked to their brothers. "Yeah Al? Loather?" Ed asked. Al looked ready to talk but Loather stopped him. Loather gave them both a serious look. "Edward, Brother, we should go somewhere less public to talk." Without hesitation both men got up and followed the other two to their apartment.

When they go there Ed immediately jumped onto the couch, Bastian doing the same. "So, what's wrong?" Bastian asked. Al sat down with Loather and sighed. "Brother, two years ago I was 12, right? And now I am 14, right?" Ed nodded. "Well," Loather said. "Why is it that he still looks 12?" Bastian looked confused, but Ed knew what was going on. "Loather that impossible." Bastian said. Loather nodded. "I know, and that's why I think Ed and Al should explain." Loather looked to Al and Ed. Bastian rolled his eyes. "Loather, this is ridicules!" Ed shook his head. "Nope, for Al and I, this is real. And to think I was hoping 'God' would cut us some slack." Bastian looked to Ed with confusion. The only person he ever considered his best friend, the only person to accept him and his brother's religion without hesitation…was hiding something from him? Al looked to Ed confused. "What do you mean Brother? Do you know what's going on?" Ed nodded and turned to the Jan's. "You might not believe me, but if you want to hear what happened, you can." Bastian nodded hesitantly for him to talk. Ed smiled at Bastian and turned back to Al. Al nodded too. Ed turned to Bastian. "Well, Al and I are from another world." Bastian and Loather cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Ed frowned. "It's true. Think we're crazy?" Loather looked ready to agree that Ed was crazy but Bastian covered his brothers mouth with his hand. "Continue." Ed smiled again. "Well, long story short, we screwed up, like really bad. And for that, well, I guess you could call it God. So yeah, God punished us. I got sent here first. Two years later, Al did too. That sums it up." Al was amazed his brother was being so carefree about it, but said nothing. Ed looked to the other two with a scowl. "So do you believe me or you going to send me to the crazy house?" Bastian felt slightly intimidated by the look Ed was giving him. But though he looked serious, and maybe angry, Bastian looked in his eyes and saw fear. Like Ed was begging for him to believe him. So Bastian nodded and said "I believe you.". He didn't really believe him, but Ed was like his family, his best friend, and if Ed accepted him for who he was, then Bastian could tolerate Ed's imagination. Loather looked ready to object but once again, Bastian shut him up. Ed explained to them-mostly Bastian- about alchemy and it's laws. "Wait, so then how is it that Alphonse is taking forever to age?" Loather asked. Ed sighed and looked to Al. "When we came back we didn't give anything in return. Ever since then I have been more cautious, just in case the Gate had done something. But now it's clear what we gave." Bastian looked curiously. "What is it?" Ed rubbed his head. "The ability to die. He's immortal."

* * *

When Ed and Al were alone Al looked to Ed, ready to cry. "Brother! I don't want to live longer than you! I want to follow you! I don't want you to leave!" Ed smiled a bit and pulled Al in a hug. "Don't worry Al. If you can't follow me, I will follow you." Al whimpered. "But Brother-" Ed stopped him. "Trust me Al. I promise, where I go, you'll go, and as long as you live, I will live."

-Present-

When Candy got back he couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought that Candy wore Mickey Mouse pajamas? "Shut up and move over!" She said. Ed chuckled and got comfortable under the blanket. She got in next to him and immediately snuggled up to his chest. "Well aren't you clingy." he commented. Candy just smirked and ran her fingers down his neck. "Like you don't like it." she retorted. She began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and Ed growled at her in a playful way. She smirked ran her finger on his chest. Ed rolled his eyes. "Well, I would rather sleep, so you can do what you want, but I am sleeping." Ed laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, while Candy went closer and ran her fingers up to his jaw and back to his chest before sleeping herself.

* * *

AN: I am do proud. This is my longest chapter so far! And i put up a new poll so go vote!


	12. The craziest morning

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

The next morning when Ed woke up he found that his button up shirt was still undone and Candy was still using him as a pillow. He had to laugh at how childish Candy looked, clinging to him and having her head snuggled in his neck. Such a silly, silly, girl. He looked to the clock by the bed and saw the time. 6:57. He felt that he had forgotten something and swore when he realized it. He had to go to the University today and prepare for Monday. Well, he was supposed to be there at 7:20 so that gave him 63 minutes to be ready and at the University. Forgetting that Candy was on him he buttoned up his shirt and got out of bed. "Awe, I was hoping you'd stay in bed." Startled he turned to see that Candy was wide awake. When she caught him giving her a look she rolled her eyes. "I've been up since 6:00. I just decided to stay in bed rather than leave my pillow." He guessed the pillow was him. Ed sighed and mentally glared at his hair. Normally he had Winy fix it, which she thoroughly enjoyed, but since she wasn't with him he had to deal with his too long hair alone.

Candy got up and walked in front of Ed, looking as if she was deep in thought. He also noticed her eyes were looking all over his body. "Follow me." Ed was normally reluctant to follow Candy, she had been known to cause trouble, but at the moment he really didn't care. She led him to a spare room and grabbed a bag from under the bed. Ed raised an eyebrow when she tossed him the bag, which he easily caught. "What's this?" Candy smiled. "I kind of….borrowed….no, you know what forget being innocent. I stole that from Riley because he pissed me off. There is some clothes about your size in there that you can use so you won't have to go back to your department and deal with criticisms." Ed was thankful that she wanted to help him, but sadly, he knew her better than that. She would rather see him get chewed out than help him. "What's in it for you?" Candy pretended to be offended for a second, but seeing that Ed wouldn't believe her she snorted. "Ok, yes I want something." Ed asked what it was and she laughed nervously. "Heh, well I was wondering…." In a second she was poking at his hair. "Can I fix it? Its so pretty!" Ed rolled his eyes and nodded to her, letting her know she would indeed get to fix his 'pretty' hair. He knew it was made a compliment but really, it was plain offensive. Edward Elric was in no way 'pretty'. He was tough, badass, smart, maybe handsome, but no one called him pretty. He'd have to get payback later.

10 minutes later he was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. Of course when Candy saw him wearing it she pretended to be shocked seeing him wear casual clothes. He normally wore classier clothes, just because they resembled what he wore in the past. Candy had also gotten dressed and was wearing a white tank top, jeans, and a black sleeveless hoodie over the tank top. How come she got to wear her normal clothes? So unfair. Ed sat down on her couch and poked at his hair. It was pretty long. Maybe he should cut it, just to his back. Ed asked Candy for her opinion and she nodded. "It's so pretty long. I mean handsome." She added the last part when Ed glared at her. "But. It would be better to cut it a foot." Ed nodded. It was settled then, he'd have to cut it soon.

When Ed had left for the University, Candy skipped, yes she skipped, to Ed's apartment. She opened the door with a smile. "Anyone ho-" She was cut off when Winy ran to hide behind her. "Miss Candy, save me from the palm tree!" Just then Tristan came running to the door, stopping to glare at Winy. "You little rat!" Winy stuck her tongue out at Tristan and Candy laughed. "Hey, Tristan you can leave, I will-" Tristan left before she could finish. Candy closed the door and Winy thanked her. "Why was he chasing you?" Winy pouted. "She called Grandpa an ass." Candy nodded before giving Winy a weird look. "He." Winy looked confused. "Huh?" Candy giggled. "Tristan's a 'he'. You said 'she'." Candy laughed at Winy's expression. "I KNEW THAT!" Candy waved her off and walked to the kitchen, still laughing.

Candy fixed Winy a sandwich and sneaked away to Ed's room. She looked through a few closets and doors until Winy walked in. "Miss Candy, what are you doing?" Candy continued searching as if she hadn't heard. "I am trying to find something I can blackmail Edo with. I saw those pictures of me sleeping and I WILL get revenge." Winy nodded slowly, confused, before going change out of her nightgown.

Winy's room was sky blue, only the ceiling white and carpet brown. Her bed was rather big and took up most of the room, with white sheets. She only had one closet and one dresser, but compared to her old foster home, it was like a dream. She walked to her closet and looked at her dresses. She didn't really like them, she liked some jeans and a t shirt more. Yes, she was a tomboy, but when she was asked why she still wore dresses, she answered with one simple sentence. 'Grandpa says I look beautiful in them all.' She loved her Grandpa. He took her in when no one else would. He accepted her for who she was unlike so many others who had took her in. She had always been on her own, her parents gave her away for unknown reasons, and to tell the truth, she was never liked by other kids her age. He was her Grandpa, her Father, and her older brother.

She chose a light green dress. She put it over a green tank top and looked in the mirror. Her grandpa had always said that since she was maturing fast she couldn't wear anything reveling. It was mainly because she could pass off as a short 14 year old. She was 5 '2' and the dress was short on her, going right above her knees, and without the green tank top her chest would be shown. Ed had only let her get it because she promised she wouldn't start dating until she was 14. She brushed her hair and left it down before walking back to the living room. Candy was looking through the TV channels. Winy went sit next to her and looked at her with big blue eyes. "Miss Candy?" Candy looked at Winy with curiosity. "Can I please go out?" Candy looked at her for a second. "Where are you going?" Winy wiggled her feet and smiled. "I'm going to Uncle Al's house." Candy stared for a second before standing up. "Fine, but I am coming." Winy nodded and the two left for Al's house.

* * *

AN:I am sorry it's short. Well it's shorter anyway. This chapter isn't really importent. It was just to show some humor and let you get to know Winy better. Oh, and all of my OC pictures are almost done. I will put any news in my forum,and when the pictures are up you can find a link in my profile that leads to my Devintart. Oh and REVIEW DAMN IT!...Oh crap, I sound like SongBird Alchemist.


	13. Alphonse's Answer

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Alphonse was reading in his room when Candy and Winy walked in. He didn't get to see them often so he was happy. "Hey Uncle Al!" Winy hugged him and Al chuckled. "Hey Winy. How have things been?" Winy smiled. "Great! Grandpa is checking out the University today!" Al smiled back at Winy. "Well, why don't you go see what Ned and Cal are up to?" Winy nodded and ran out of the room.

Candy chuckled and sat on the bed, she leaned on the wall and sighed. "So anyway, how you doing Alphonse?" Al turned his chair so he could face her and held up his book. "It seems that as long as this is in my hands, I could be the happiest man ever." Candy smirked. "No, I think that's Ed. The guy has money, family, and no worries! His life is paradise." Alphonse's smile left the second she finished. "What? It's true! What I don't get is why he lives in a 10,000$ apartment while you living in a old wooden house." Alphonse looked down at the book in his hands and sighed. "My brother…I guess you could say, he used to be different, though not exactly." Candy rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Alphonse groaned. "Lets just say…he's been punished."

-1925 Venice, Italy-

It was a few weeks after the Jan's found out about Ed and Al's secret, and Alphonse and Loather had both noticed difference in Ed.

At the moment both were at the school they had to go to. Luckily it was lunch and the two had time to chat.

"Maybe your brother is just finding out more about the bomb." Loather said. Al shook his head. "No, Brother already told me we had to get to Rome soon. That's where they are hiding the thing. But we have to wait awhile because people are saying people are starting to support Hitler. According to Brother some have started to riot there. So this must be something else." Loather nodded. "Well, it must be important….or painful." Al looked to Loather curiously. "What do you mean?" Loather sighed. "Haven't you noticed? Ed seems almost….depressed. He is cooped up in his study all day and night, he's forgetting to eat, he's looked pale lately, and according to my brother, he has been mumbling about that Gate thing." Al nodded. He wondered what his brother was up to. Whatever it was, it would probably end badly.

Ed walked down a old road heading to the woods. He carried a bag filled with notes and other things to a clearing about 50 feet away from Venice. Placing his bag on the ground he sighed. Was he really going to do this? He had to either way, he just had to. For Alphonse, he had to keep his promise. He pulled all of the items out of the bag. There was about 100 pages of notes, but there was one that stood out. On it was one circle he'd never forget. He took out a small bottle filled with a red substance. His blood. Drawing the circle was easy. It would always be easy to him. After he took out a small green slate. It shimmered in the small light coming from the setting sun.

_-1923 the Vila in Germany-_

_Ed and Al stared at the Gate long after everyone else had left. "It's just impossible Al. How are we supposed to do this?" Al shook his head. "I don't know. But we have to head out. It's really dark and I'm tired." Ed nodded. "Yeah, we'll figure it out soon." Ed tuned to leave but just a second later he slipped and fell to the ground. "Damn it! What the hell!" Al laughed and looked to the spot where Ed slipped. "Hey Brother, look at that." Ed glanced at the object before picking it up. The green scale shined in the light of the Gate, and part of the symbol still glowed on it. "It's Envy's scale."_

_-1925 Venice, Italy-_

He poured his blood in the lines of the circle and could feel something. The Gate was still open, so he could still do this. Ed placed the scale in the middle of the circle. He prayed, to God, to anyone or thing, that this would work. That just this once, what he gave would be enough.

When Al got home he planned to confront his brother about what was going on, but when he got there, he was gone. Bastian said he had seen Ed head towards the woods and Al went to see if his brother had gotten in trouble, or was hurt. Though, it was Ed that had found him. When Al told him why he came Ed just laughed, saying he had nothing to worry about, that he was stressed but now he was okay. Al believed him. When they got home Ed assured the other two he was fine. That nothing was ever wrong. That he was still him.

Though, years later, it showed that Ed was immortal as well. He joked that the Gate probably did the same to Ed when they came from Amestris. They found something else out too. Al aged quicker.

When Al started a family, he wondered why his brother didn't do the same. His wife, who didn't like Ed much, always said he was just a womanizer. It was true Ed had become the type of person to get around. He reminded Al of Mustang too. But Ed looked so sad when he visited them. When he looked at Al's kids, he looked like he wanted that. He always acted as a great, fun uncle to them, like they were his focus. He looked like he wanted the same. So why didn't he? Why didn't his brother get to know one of those woman he flirts with? Why didn't he try to love them? Why didn't he do what he wanted? And then one day, Ed told him.

"Why Brother? Just tell me!" Ed didn't speak for a while and then smiled. "Because I can't forget."

-Present-

Candy had left long ago with Winy, but not without telling her what Ed told him. She didn't understand, and Al didn't either until years after he was told.

He couldn't forget. To be a womanizer, he wouldn't forget Roy. To be a great uncle, grandpa, or dad, he reminded himself of Hughes. To know so much and to never overlook something he resembled Riza. To be a scientist, he reminded himself of Alfons Hendrich. And the one that Al imagined must have hurt the most. To never love…reminded himself of the only woman he ever loved. The price he paid was what Ed said he would do. He would never forget. And now, he was changed to do just that. He was cursed to live eternity, and to never forget what he left behind o what he had done.

* * *

AN: WHOO! 30 reviews, nice. I was origonally was going to make this chapte about Ed's job but then decided I had to put this first. I really don't want anyone I was making Ed OOC, this clears that up. In case you didn't get it, when he visited the gate he offered to give anything but his life to become immortal so he could stand by his brother till their end. The Gate knew of Ed's promises to not forget(you know, october 3rd, and Alfons) and it knew how he constently missed home and all of the people he knew, so it made him pay by changing him. It made him like Roy in one way. It made him like Hughes in another, and Riza in another. It made his thoughts overcome with science and how things work like Alfons did. And to make him remember Winry, it made him never able love another the same. Well...REVEIW!


	14. Mistakes

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Ed growled at the exam papers in his hands. It was 50 pages of questions now filled with answers by students. And it wasn't just this one. There was 30 more that he had to look through. He hated this job, but if he quit Michael wouldn't shut up about it for months. He, being the Professor, had to read, go though all of the questions and answers, and do paperwork either stating the student can go to this class or not. It was Hell!

Checking his watch he saw that it was 10:56. He sighed. Just what he needed. And now he had to walk home in the dark, because the only way Tristan agreed to watch after Winy after he got home from school and waste his Friday night watching her was if he would let him have Ed's car for a week. Damn Palm tree.

Ed lugged his duffel bag full of papers and walked out of the University and into the night. Unsurprisingly, it was snowing. Luckily Ed was dressed for the weather. He wore a black vest, and matching black dress pants with a large black trench coat over it all. And he had to admit, cutting his hair was a good idea. Normally when it snowed Ed didn't bother going outside or the flakes would get in his hair, but now that it was cut to the middle of his back he didn't have that problem.

He found himself at piece with in the night. There weren't as many cars driving around and the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan seemed to have slown down to rest in the night. Though as he made his way to the apartment he had a feeling that the peaceful feeling wouldn't last.

When he opened the door to his apartment he was extra cautious. He didn't see smoke or any water in the apartment so that meant Tristan hadn't been too violent (never shall anyone mention Tristan's 5th birthday) and he didn't see Winy's corpse either so…..what did that mean?

He closed the door and entered the living room. Luckily, the sight before him wasn't evil or bad in any way. It was, dare he say…ADORABLE! Tristan was passed out on the couch and Winy was asleep on the floor next to him, curled up like a cat. But that wasn't the part Ed loved the most. Winy was **cuddling **Tristan's arm. Ed almost ducked for cover to avoid the Apocalypse!

The TV was showing, much to Ed's dismay, the middle of a episode of "Fullmetal Alchemist". He scooted silently to the TV and turned it off, then stared at the two kids again.

Tristan and Winy hated each other. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get some seriously good pictures. But he didn't want to be mean…

Without changing his expression or moving any other body part, he took out the camera he carried everywhere with him (Hughes) and took several pictures. Somewhere around the 1990s, when he had met the 10 year old Michael Hughes he was taught how to take perfect pictures on the first try, so he had no doubt they were perfect blackmail material. Hey, maybe he could sell them to Candy! Then maybe she would burn that stuffed bear he insisted was a present from a past girlfriend. Or she could just give it back….NOT THAT HE WANTED IT BACK!

He stared them for a few more seconds before putting on the light and walking right next to them. He smirked. "OH look! It's TRISTAN and WINY asleep TOGETHER! HOW CUTE!" He spoke loudly for the words that were most important. Tristan jumped up and so did Winy. Oh how he loved his loud voice.

"Grandpa?" Ed picked up the still half asleep Winy and put her to bed quickly before going back to the glaring Tristan. "What. The. Hell." Ed smiled. "Don't talk to me like that. I helped you by waking your ass up." Tristan grumbled a few curses before ginning. "Oh, so you must have just gotten home. How was your job at the University?" Ed frowned. "…." Tristan picked up the duffel bag and looked at the papers. "Oh, so Edo was kept busy I see." Ed glared. "Shut up." he grabbed the bag and tossed it next to the table before removing his coat and sitting down at his chair.

"So, Tristan, how was your miserable day?" Tristan groaned. "I was stuck with the brat! How do you think my day was?" Ed laughed. "Oh, but," Ed gave Tristan a curious glance. "I do have some _interesting _news." Ed frowned. This was going to end badly. "What news?" Tristan smirked. "Oh, Edo-kun! Have you already forgotten?" Tristan came over and put an arm around Ed's shoulders, pulling him close. "Sunday is my 18th birthday! Do you know what that means?" Ed shrugged. "You finally get your own car? You finally move away? You find a girl?…You find a….guy?" Tristan glared at Ed.

"No. It means I am starting to apply for colleges and such. I am a shoe in for most, but I think I'll choose…" Ed gulped. "Aw Hell NO!" Tristan smirked again. "Oh Hell YES!" Ed groaned. "No, no, no. Please don't!" There was no way Tristan was attending the University of Tokyo. Not there! Of course his pleas only put fuel to the fire. "Oh, your too late. I already filled out an application! He he, how does that feel? Now you get to see me all the time." okay now Tristan was just annoying him on purpose. "And DID YOU JUST INQUIRE THAT I COULD BE CONSIDERED GAY?" Ed was out of the room in a second.

* * *

The next day Ed didn't have to work and was able to just relax. Winy was somewhere with Ned and Cal and Candy was with Hon having some Mother-Son time. You would think he'd like relaxing but he felt so useless doing nothing. So instead he did what never thought he'd ever do. He walked to Al's house.

It wasn't that he didn't want to visit Al, it was just that he and Al weren't on the best terms. And it was all because of his stupid mistakes.

In the end Ed found him self at Al's house. The door opened revealing Kelly. "Hey Kelly. How are you?" Kelly smiled. "I'm great, come on in." Ed came in and sighed. He had a feeling this would be a long visit.

-Rome, Italy 1925-

Alphonse couldn't help but glare at his brother. It was bad enough that the bomb had been moved to France, but here was his brother flirting with some Italian girl! And what was worse, Bastian, the only other adult, was hooking up with her sister! "WHATS WITH THESE TWO?" Loather yelled. Al couldn't have said it better. "Brother! Come on! We have to get on the boat." They were all going on a boat to France so they could get the bomb, but if they didn't get there and get out quick enough they might get caught up in WW2. So they had to go now.

Which brought them to their current situation.

Ed put an arm around the blushing brown haired girl's waist and smiled sweetly. He complemented her in Italian with an almost perfect accent. "I'm shocked such a beautiful girl like you is single. You must be lying when you say other wise."(Roy) the girl blushed more and looked to the ground. "Ah, well, I um…." She was interrupted by Alphonse calling for Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes and said good bye to the blushing girl before walking to Al, dragging Bastian with him. "Hey Al, what's up?" Ed asked, grinning at Al. Al just glared. "What's up? What's up with you! We have to get on the next boat to France, NOW!" Ed flinched at Al's words. "Uh, okay. I'll go buy the tickets." Al nodded in approval and left to get some snacks for the trip with Loather.

Both men shuddered when Al left. Who knew he could be so scary?

When they had the tickets they made their way to a café. The boat was leaving in an hour so there was enough time for coffee. On the way there Ed spotted a crowd of people. His curiosity got the best of him and he wandered over with Bastian to see what it was.

What they saw made Ed sick. There had always been riots like this all over the world. People showing their hate for the Jewish, Gypsies, and others. This was just one act in a million. In the middle of the crowd was what looked to be a small family. A man, a woman, and a small girl. They were tied and gagged. A man with the symbol of the Nazi stood next to the family. He spoke horrible Italian, clearly he was German.

"This is what they deserve! This is what will come of all of those fifthly creatures by the rule of Hitler!" the man yelled. He held a match lit with a small flame. He was going to burn them. Every other person stood and stared. They did nothing to stop what was happening, just like all humans seemed to do. When they hear of a situation like this where bystanders stand by and do nothing, they rant how they would have done something to help. But when they are actually there, they only watch it as they would see it in the papers. They saw it as it was, but they didn't have the ability to move and fight.

Because humans _feel _the fear.

But Ed had done that before. He had been one of those people and he'd be damned if he stood by and did nothing. So just as the man moved to set the fire Ed did all he could. He took out his gun and shot with great accuracy(Riza). In the crowd no one knew it was him, so everyone just ran. No doubt by the sound of the gunshot the police were coming, but Ed took his time. He ignored the man who was now on the ground clutching his shot leg and walked to the family.

They seemed scared but when Ed untied them they only seemed grateful. Italy wasn't stable for them. He rushed them to the boat headed for France and gave them the tickets and money. He instructed them in Italian what to do. He told them to use the money to get to America from France before war started. He told them that they would be safe in America. He wished them good luck before leaving them to bored, not at all minding that Al would angry with him.

He really didn't care. He allowed himself one more glance at the family, looking mostly at the little girl. Brown long hair braided hair, and big blue eyes. She had a smile on her face as she waved bye to him. And now he could only think of his final act to her.

_"Thank you mister."_

_"Good luck in America, Nina."_

_

* * *

_

AN: I'm impressed by myself. My chapter keep getting longer. And to think my stories used to have only about 230 words. Now it's 2,170. And I felt good when I wrote this. Edo got the chance to save Nina. Oh. and those parts where they have these (with someones name in them) that is me pointing out the attributes Ed got fom the Gate. Anyway, READ AND REVEIW BABY! It's Equivelent Exchange, i write, you reveiw. No reveiws, no chapters.

PS: My poll will be up for one more week. By then whichever parings have the most votes will become main parings in this story, well, depending. Currently, these are the results:

RoyEd-4 votes 21%

EdWin-3 votes 15%

EdNoah-3 votes 15%

WinyWinry(only conpanionship)-2 votes 10%

EdCandy-1 vote 5%

HonRay-1 vote 5%

CandyHon(parental only)-1 vote 5%

EdRussel-1 vote 5% (If this one possibally wins it will be EdBastian)

AlFletcher-1 vote 5% ^

EdOC-1 vote 5%

AlOC-1 vote 5%

If by the end of the poll nothing changes, there will be hints of past RoyEd in this. Or I could just make Hon have a crush on Ed...it's yours to decide.


	15. Tristan's day

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

-Rome, Italy 1925-

The second Ed walked in their hotel room Al ran to him with a worried look. "Brother! Bastian told me there was a shooting! What happened? Are you-" Al was cut off by a loud 'CLANK' as Ed placed his gun on the desk. Al's eyes widened and were quickly filled with rage.

Ed had noticed that Al had changed a lot since that time in Venice. Though, Ed couldn't figure it out. It seemed that Al had changed personalities, which, shockingly, was a lot like Ed's old one. Bastian had told him it was just puberty, hormones, or something like that, but Ed felt it was something else.

"What were you thinking! What _idiot _pulls out a gun in public!" Ed sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. "Bastian," Bastian looked to Ed with a look saying _Please don't bring me into this! _but Ed really didn't care at the moment. "Can you tell _Alphonse_" (1) He said his Brothers name in a way that made it roll off his tongue dangerously. "what we both saw in town." Bastian did as Ed said, knowing full and well that Ed could be the devil himself when wanting to, and looked to Al with sad blue eyes. "It was another Nazi supporter…..demonstrating…" Al thought for a moment and sighed.

"It still doesn't mean you have to scare the heck out of Rome. But I guess it doesn't matter. You have the tickets?" The old Ed would have laughed nervously and avoided talking about it, but now Ed looked down at Al's eyes and shook his head. Bastian rose a eyebrow. "What? But I was there when you bought them. How could you not have them?" Alphonse looked to Ed curiously. "Where are they?" Ed sighed for the 100th time that day.

"…..They had to get out of Italy….." Ed said it simply, and ignoring Al's furious gaze, pushed past him to get out the hotel once more. "Where the Hell are you going?" Al snapped. Ed felt hurt at his once innocent Brother's tone, but shook it off quickly. And for some reason it was easy. "I'm going get a drink. Don't wait up." Ed left quickly. He hated himself and their was no better way to feel good than to go down to the bar and drink.

* * *

When Ed was gone Al felt ready to kill. And it was all because of Ed! That idiot was so…..Well DUMB! What possessed him that made him think that those other people needed to get to America more! Ed didn't even know them! Then Al realized something. What if Ed _did _know them?

Al looked to Bastian, who quickly looked down, no doubt scared of a mad Alphonse. "Bastian, did you get a good look at that family? Can you describe them?" Bastian seemed a little surprised but nodded. "The man had black hair that was short and green eyes, the woman had brown hair and blue eyes, and the little girl had long braided brown hair and blue eyes. Why?" Al thought for a moment. The man and woman was unfamiliar, but the little girl…wait. Al's eyes widened a bit. What if…

Al quickly left to the small room he slept in and sat down. Did he just yell at his brother for saving a little girl who looked like Nina?

* * *

At the bar Ed drank as much as he could. He did live in Germany once, so there was no doubt that he was used to drinking a lot and not getting drunk. He had Alfons to thank for that. He chuckled. At first glance you would never had guessed that Alfons was such a drinker. And Ed could remember how dumb they both got when they got buzzed. Ed sighed. He really missed that.

He had such good memories of him and Alfons joking around when they weren't working on the rockets. Like that one time when he and Ed made a bet about who could hang the longest on this really high pipe in their old apartment. Turns out that being sick didn't affect your strength.

"Um, excuse me?" Ed looked up from his seat at the booth to see that same brunette from before, still with that blush. Ed smiled charmingly. "Hello again." The girl seemed really happy Ed remembered her and smiled back. "Hey, um, could I sit with you?" Ed nodded and allowed her room to sit next to him. When she was settled he made small talk with her, all the while flirting. Who said he couldn't get a little happiness for one night?

* * *

After 3 hours of doing nothing Al got up and headed to the bar to find Ed. When he got there he peeked in, looking around for Ed. And eventually he did spot him. Walking away with that brunette. Al sighed. He already had a guess at what Ed was going do, and it was not for Al to interfere. Al walked back to the hotel without a second glance. It was Ed's choice if he wanted to destroy himself.

Of course, that was only one of many to come.

-Present-

Ed walked to Al's room, using the stick to avoid breaking through the floor like his last visit. Just as he guessed, Al was reading one of his many books. "Alphonse?" Al looked at Ed and smiled. "Brother! Why are you here?" Ed mocked a hurt expression. "What, can't I visit my brother?" Al chuckled and motioned for Ed to sit down somewhere.

Ed sat in a chair that luckily, wasn't full of books, and sighed in relief when he didn't have to rely on that stupid stick. "So Brother, how are you?" Ed smiled. "I am great. My life is so annoyingly normal….Well, as normal as I can be." Al laughed. "Well what did you expect?" Ed groaned. "I expected to travel, and travel, and travel until I eventually was killed." Al frowned. He thought that was too cruel of a thought, or goal for that matter. But he could tell his Brother was being truthful. "Really, I should go ahead and shoot myself."

"Brother, please stop saying things like that." Al didn't mean to sound angry, but it came out that way. He hated it when his Brother talked like that. Then again, he couldn't remember when his Brother wasn't like this. Unlike Ed, he _couldn't _remember. He always forgot, and it made him a little angrier. Ed shook his head. "Even if I stopped saying things like that, it would still be there, those thoughts. It's no use not to say them."

Al glared at his brother and felt hurt when Ed didn't seem bothered. Alphonse had trouble remembering, but he was sure in the past, Ed would have done anything to stop Al from being mad. Without saying anything Al picked up his book and began to read again. Ed sighed. "Alphonse…put the book down." Al shook his head.

"Alphonse, do you want to know why I say those things? Why I even think them?" Al tilted his book so he could watch his brother, and was almost surprised to see the sad look in his eyes. "…..Why?" Ed stood up slowly, using the stick to balance. Alphonse always found it a strange sight. Someone who looked 25 or 30, using a cane to hold him up. Of course there were those few people who saw past looks and could tell by glance Ed's real age. In the end those people became some of Ed's best friends.

Ed walked to the door and stopped. "I had a reason, Alphonse. I didn't give up my ability to die for nothing. But what I gave must not have been enough, because no matter what, in the end you chose to follow your own path…..Enjoy your books." Without another word Ed left his brother in his room to think to himself what he just said.

As Ed walked out of the house he sighed. So much for that visit.

-Nantes ,France 1925-

Ed sat at a café ignoring the yelling and screaming of a nearby riot. He hated those things. Sure, they had a right to fight for something, but there were some people who got caught in it, and never got out.

Just then Alphonse, Loather and Bastian came running over to him. "Come on Brother! We have to get on the boat! Who knows when the next will be!" Ed got up and followed them to the dock. "I will go buy the tickets." He told them. When he got there he took a glance at the riots and the innocent people stuck in them. After a moment of thought he turned to the seller and smiled. He ordered 3 tickets in French and made his way back to them. He gave each of them a ticket and rushed them to the big boat. Before Bastian could question him Ed spoke. "I have something to do, you will go first. Okay?" They all nodded and went on the boat.

Once they were on bored he rushed back to the town square where the riots were happening. He wouldn't be of much use, but he had learned to be a pretty good doctor from Bastian and he wanted to do something to help. Just then a small ball shaped object rolled over and Ed moved quickly to avoid it, hiding behind a building.

As he expected a second later the area was in flames. Just then he noticed some injured people and on pure impulse, ran to treat them. He had planned to do something, anything, to help those stuck in the aftermath of this war and riots. After he saved this world's Nina and her family he noticed how much he seemed to _love _it. Something like that was new to him.

If helping these people brought that to him he would do it without hesitation. He just prayed Alphonse could forgive him for the mistake he knew he was to make.

He carried a injured man to a area with less dangers and worked on stopping the bleeding coming from his leg. A woman stood next to Ed with a worried expression. Clearly, this man was her love. He understood she might want to be here to watch the man, but at the moment, it just wasn't safe. He turned to her with a serious expression.

He spoke in French and noticed she seemed confused. She and this man must have been on a vacation. Or they were trying to escape the war. He betted on the latter. "Madam, can you speak English?" He asked while stopping the chances of infection on the man's leg. Luckily he carried a bag filled with medical supplies and had what was needed.

The woman seemed surprised and nodded. "Yes." she had a German accent. A German escaping Germany right now? At least she was on his side when it came to this war. "Then tell me what your names are Madam." She seemed hesitant until Ed offered his own name. "My name is Quinn Shreve, this man is my boyfriend, Mckenze Yoss." Ed nodded and finished patching up the man's leg. "Madam Shreve, what is your reason?" It was a confusing question, but if you were traveling around during this war, you knew what to say.

"We are of no religion." The black haired woman said it proudly. She looked ready for any cruel words. Ed smiled. "Then I suspect you are heading to America?" He asked. She seemed slightly surprised but nodded no less. Ed finished the man's leg, the bleeding had stopped, and helped him up. He gave them both a stern look. "Mister Yoss, do not put too much pressure on your leg." Ed glanced at Quinn. "I trust you have what is necessary to get to America?" They nodded. Ed looked to the area he knew Alphonse was waiting for him at.

"There is a boat about to leave for America, go there." They nodded but the woman stared at him. "How about you? Shouldn't you get on that boat too?" Ed shook his head. "I refuse to leave these people here to die while I leave for a better life. I want to make sure as many people as possible can escape." Quinn gave him one last sad look of understanding before nodding and made her way slowly to leave.

At the last minute Ed grabbed her arm. "Madam, may I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

Alphonse glared out of the boat's window. Where was Ed? "I am sure Ed's fine Alphonse." Loather said. Bastian nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean this is Ed, remember?" Al sighed and nodded. "Yeah, your right. Thanks Loather, Bastian."

"Excuse me?" Al looked behind him to see that a woman who looked exactly like their teacher was standing next to Bastian, a man who looked like Sig behind her. "Yes?" Bastian asked. She smiled. "You are a friend of Edward Elric, right?" He nodded and Al watched them closely. " Yes, well, he treated my boyfriend's leg and told us that there was a friend of his named Bastian who could check it." In a second Al was standing next to the woman. "Where is my Brother?" She seemed surprised but sighed and shook her head seconds later.

"He wanted us to tell you that he was going to be coming to America late. He plans to help the people stuck in those riots." Alphonse groaned and made to run off the boat, but was stopped by the woman who easily held him off the ground. "Don't bother kid. Your brother also told me to _not _let you off this boat."

Al gaped. "But-" Bastian grabbed Al by the shoulders and turned him to look at him. "Don't Alphonse." Al looked at his feet and sighed. "But, I was supposed to follow him! He can't do this!" Bastian looked at Al sadly. "I know. Remember, I wanted to follow him too. But if he chose to do this we can't stop him. He will be with us soon." Al nodded and walked back to sit down on a chair as Bastian looked at Mckenze's leg.

Loather offered Al a smile and Al nodded to him in return. It _was _indeed Ed's choice.

-Present-

On Tristan's birthday no one bothered to throw a party. As it was said before, Tristan was very anti-social and had no one to invite. He had made it clear on his 13th birthday that he hated them. So instead his family wished him a happy birthday and he was excused from his chores.

Now Tristan walked through Tokyo bored out of his mind. He had received 300$ **(AN:I don't know anything about Japan's currency, so deal with this xD) **and knew he would never be able to find anything to spend it on. So he was headed to Ed's house. Ed happened to be amazing when it come to spending money. Not only did they both have the same taste in things but Ed had a talent for getting good bargains.

When Tristan was passing by the park he did his best to avoid all people. Thank goodness Ed wasn't there right now. He'd probably say something about Tristan being a Goth. Either that or act like one of those cheery catholic teachers (2) saying stuff like "You are just a worm in the batch of caterpillars!" in a VERY annoying voice.

When he got to Ed's apartment complex he decided to buy two cokes from the machine. It was the best way to bride him, give him caffeine and he is like a puppy. Tristan chuckled at his thoughts.

He knocked on the door 3 times but minutes later he got no answer, and he had forgotten his spare keys too! He shrugged. He would just have to break in. What was Ed going to do if he did? Call the cops? "He can't call the cops on me…..If it did nothing last time it wouldn't now." he said laughing.

Tristan gripped the door knob tightly and swiftly pushed on the door. There was a loud 'BUM BUM!' as the door fell off one of the hinges. "Oops." he said chuckling. "Tristan! What the f***!" (3) Tristan looked to see Ed. His mid length hair was down and messy and he wore his black pjs and a robe. Tristan smirked. "Awe, did I wake Edo-kun? You want to go back to beddy weddy?" Ed glared. "Ha-ha-ha, your so fu*** funny!" Ed said sarcastically.

Tristan grinned. Ha-ha, what's better than a mad Ed? NOTHING! "Why the hell did you break my door!" Tristan laughed nervously. "I forgot my key." Ed glared. "It was open dumbass!" Tristan sighed. "Ok, I am sorry. Now, do you want to come with me to buy shit? I gots birthday money!" Tristan waved the money in Ed's face. Ed's mood changed from angry to devilish. "How much?" Tristan got the same devilish look. "300." Ed smiled and told Tristan to wait where he was.

Ed ran to Winy's room first. She was asleep, but Ed knew she was mature enough to read a note and be good. So he quickly wrote a note saying where he was going and ran to change. It must have been his and Tristan's favorite thing to do. When one of them had extra money they'd always make sure to get the other. Ed would be lying if he said he didn't love having Tristan around. Now that he thought of it, if Envy ever had the chance to be his older brother they'd probably be good friends. Well, except Envy hated his guts.

When Ed got to his room he noticed Tristan followed him there. "Hey Edo." Ed looked to him curiously. "Do me a favor and don't dress in your normal formal shit." Ed glared but did as he asked and picked out something he hadn't worn in a while. It was a black button up shirt and black slacks. He had only worn it once because that one time he wore it, everyone thought he was a teenager.

He changed quickly, not really caring that Tristan was still in the room, and they both left. Tristan smirked when he realized that he and Ed were the same height and judging by Ed's appearance, they both seemed the same age. This would make things interesting. They both knew where to go first, which was the local music shop. Both headed to the Punk/Rock section and looked through the CDs.

Ed picked out a CD for SID, and showed it to Tristan. Tristan shrugged, grabbed it, and picked out a CD by Scandal before they both went to buy them. Tristan smirked when he saw that the woman at the counter was staring at Ed while blushing. He never minded it when girls fawned over Ed for 3 reasons.

One: Tristan really didn't care for that kind of thing. Two: It was funny and got him free stuff. And three: He knew and believed that Ed was 106.

Tristan looked at Ed and Ed looked back. Both grinned and turned back to the girl. "Here you go miss." Ed handed the woman the CDs and smiled charmingly at her. "We would like to buy these." The woman nodded and checked them out, not only the CDs but also Ed. "Um, that will be 18.56$ please." Ed nodded and Tristan began to pull out his money. Then, much to the boy's pleasure, she stopped them. "Oh, I forgot! Today is a discount day! It only cost 5.00$ today!" Ed smiled. "Really that's great! Thank you so much Miss…?"

"Heller!" Ed nodded. "Well, Miss Heller we thank you for remembering. Have a good day." Ed winked at her after paying and once they both got out of the shop's area they burst out laughing.

* * *

AN: I find it so funny that once I say that RoyEd was top on the polls you all ran to vote. Now EdWin has the most xD And I just realized that you might not know how to pronouce the names in this. Bastian is pronounced Ba-stun and Loather is pronounced Lo-ech-er. And yes they are real German names. Also I got 3,452 words! WHOO!

(1) It's weird but every time I get angry at someone I say there name in this really scary way that involes my tougne rolling in this weird way. Like a snake or something.

(2)I love my religon but those religon teachers are too preppy. I think their high on something o.o

(3) Man, Ed gets sooo pissed xD


	16. Talk about random days

Warning: There are mentions of a yoai paring in this chapter but it is not an actual paring in this. Don't take it seriously.

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Next Ed and Tristan began to make their way to Tristan's favorite clothing store. Of course, Ed wouldn't allow for there to be no conversation. No, that was against his laws! He took a moment to think of something good to say before smirking.

He pretended to look curiously to Tristan and poked the teens shoulder. "Hey Tristan, where are we going again?" Tristan rolled his eyes. "If you can't remember you must be getting too old Edo. We are going get me some damn clothes cuz if I don't now then Mom will drag me to buy some colorful shit." Ed pretended to be more curious.

"So we are going buy you some clothes? A guy…..buying clothes….with money he didn't have to work for….using his precious free time to go buy clo-" Tristan glared at Ed. "I get it! I like to buy clothes with extra money like a girl! Geez…." Ed smirked and followed after the striding teen.

When they got there Ed quickly got bored as Tristan looked through clothes. The whole store was black with neon lights shining dully, and almost all of the clothes were black, gray, and other dark colors. Man, Tristan was such a Goth.

Ed looked around a little more and spotted a familiar looking girl looking through clothes in another aisle. She looked to be about Tristan's age, maybe a little younger, and had weird blue highlights and wore all black. Actually, Ed noted, her clothing resembled his own from when he was in Amestris.

Ah-Ha! Now he remembered. He had seen her once from his window! Tristan was walking and that girl was chasing after him until Tristan threw a book at her and knocked her out! Ha-ha, good memories. But Ed, though being 106, was like a curious 3 year old when it came to these things. He tugged on Tristan's jacket earning him a glare.

"What?" Tristan asked. Ed pointed to the girl and saw Tristan immediately cringe. "SHIT!" Tristan grabbed Ed and dragged him out the store and to a nearby café. Ed was really curious now. "What? Who was that? Why did you bring us to a café?" Tristan sighed.

"None of your business. A freak of nature. Because I am friggen hungry. Sit down." Ed looked to be deciding whether he really wanted to know more but was grabbed by Tristan and pushed down to sit at a booth. "Seriously, who was it?" Tristan shook his head. "You don't need to know."

Ed pushed him self forward so his molten gold eyes stared straight into Tristan's amber ones. "Tell. Me." Tristan stared back. "No."

"Yes, tell me." It was a normal battle for them. They attempted to intimidate the other to get what they want. Sadly this lasted hours until eventually someone else would intervene. It would most likely happen here too.

Tristan grabbed Ed's shirt and brought him to stand up. He pushed Ed into a nearby wall and glared. "You don't need to know." Ed huffed and grabbed Tristan's shoulder before pushing him against the wall where Ed had been. Ed glared back and pushed against him so he couldn't switch their places again.

"I **do **need to know." They both glared into each others eyes until they heard a gasp to their right. Both turned to see the girl from before and groaned. Not her again. The teen pouted girlishly and pointed an accusing finger at Tristan. "You are already taken! Why didn't you tell me?" The girl scolded Tristan like as a woman does her husband.

Ed pulled back a little from Tristan and rose an eyebrow at the girl. Now he really wanted to know who this was. Might as well be blunt. "Hey blue girl, what's your name and what do you want?" The girl looked surprised to see Ed as if she hadn't noticed him but then she looked like she was going to faint.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Ed gave Tristan a look and Tristan gulped nervously and ran out of the café. Ed shrugged and turned to the girl who still looked like she was in heaven. "Later blue girl." Ed laughed when the girl just nodded and stared at him. But when Ed was out of the building he couldn't help but wonder, why that kid…..seemed so friggen messed up.

An hour later the two were eating at a café (one different from before) and were chatting about random things. "Seriously," Tristan said. "America needs to get their act together." Ed sighed. "What do you have against America?"(1)

Tristan pointed to a nearby TV that was broadcasting some news about a celebrity from the US. "Not the continent but the US. Look, some idiot actor is on drugs! How did they even get it? Plus, did you see the ratings of deaths there? On the internationals?" Ed nodded.

The internationals were a weekly magazine that told about all of the biggest news from around the country. Tristan continued. "I wonder if they are really like that. You know, crimes everyday, drugs everywhere."

Ed thought for a moment and smiled. "Why won't we just go there? I have been meaning to and it would answer your question." Tristan nodded. "Okay, I will ask Mom…once we leave." Ed nodded and the two got up and went to the book store.

The store was big and the two split up to find different books. Tristan went straight to the Manga and rolled his eyes when he saw Ed go to the Science books. Damn geek. Tristan browsed the different Manga. Vampire Knight. Nope. Ouran High School Host Club. Ew, romance. ½ Prince. Maybe. Tristan looked to the next and smiled. Yes, actually smiled.

Fullmetal Alchemist…..he'd enjoy this. The number one thing that Ed hated the most. The Manga that, thanks to Al's apparent need to tell stories, told Ed and Al's story. But the worst part, was that it ended happily. Oh he'd enjoy this. He bought several volumes and put them in his bag before starting to find Ed.

But sadly, he never got the chance. The blue streak girl from before was all up in his face and Tristan glared. He hated this girl. "Hi! I saw you buy FMA! It's really great huh?" Tristan just glared and quickly walked to the science area, hoping he could hide behind Ed. Yes, when it came to this girl, he would hide.

But a second later the girl was in front of him again. "Don't you just love it? I think that the characters are amazing!" Tristan nodded and looked for a way out as the girl talked at an alarmingly fast pace. "My two favorite characters are Ed and Envy cuz they are so amazing! That's why I also think that you look exactly like Envy and-HEY! The guy from before looked just like Edward and you two looked very, very, very close-"

"Be quiet and leave! I don't want to-"

"Oh you don't have to be shy! You two look like an amazing couple and Edvy is the best-" this time the girl was cut off by Tristan's fist connecting with her face. She fell to the floor and Tristan smirked. Just then Ed came and saw the girl on the floor with a bruise on her cheek. Ed glared at Tristan.

"What the Hell Tristan! You don't go punching girls!" Tristan gaped as Ed helped the girl up and asked her if she was okay. Tristan frowned. "It isn't my fault! She kept going on and on about FMA and of all things, yoai!" Ed looked to Tristan curiously and the girl smiled. "Yep! My favorite characters are Ed and Envy and did you notice that he looks just like Envy? And you look just like Ed and-" Ed cut her off by placing a hand to her mouth.

Tristan gave Ed a pleading look that clearly said to get rid of her and Ed nodded. He looked to her charmingly and guided her to a table. "Well, it's ironic that my name is in fact, Edward. But I'm afraid that the Envy look alike is my friend Tristan. You made him a little uncomfortable to be in such a beautiful girl's presence-"

"NO WAY!"

"- and I apologize for his rudeness. Could you tell me your name?" The girl was blushing and Tristan couldn't help but be impressed. The girl nodded. "Y-yeah, my name is Taty Hebert (2)" Ed smiled again sat her down in a chair. "Well, Taty, I find it to be a pleasure to have met you, and I apologize again for Tristan's behavior. We will leave now but I hope we can chat some time."

The girl nodded and when Ed and Tristan were outside Ed's apartment complex, Tristan gaped at Ed. "How the Hell do you do that?" Ed smirked. "I'm just good like that!" Tristan rolled his eyes. "No, your just a whore like that." Ed didn't back down. "Lets think about this Tristan, who looks more like the prostitute right now?" Okay Tristan had to give him credit for that one.

"Yeah but who looks more like the girl?" Tristan challenged. Ed grinned. "At least I have an apparent gender." Tristan glared. "At least I don't have an adoptive grand daughter who has every boy her age at her feet. Oh, did I forget to mention the areas they always stare." Ed gaped. "What!" Tristan turned serious.

"Yeah, when I am watching over the three twerps the boys always stare at her. Even a few adults." Ed looked curious. "Adults? As in, both genders?" Tristan nodded and Ed looked ready to have a heart attack. "Okay, for now on Winy will wear so much clothing no one will ever see anything!" Ed declared. Tristan rolled his eyes and the two walked up to Ed's apartment.

Then Tristan remembered something. "Ed! Two things! First thing, where is my present!" Ed nodded, remembering as well that he hadn't given Tristan his gift, then he smirked. "You'll love it!" Ed and Tristan walked into the apartment and Ed guided him to a small room full of boxes. In the middle was Tristan's gift.

"WHOO! A ping pong table!" Ed laughed at Tristan's choice of words and he grabbed two paddles and a ball. A second later the two were hitting the ball back and forth, quickly slamming the ball to the others side of the table, but not hitting it too high that the ball would fly off the table without hitting the court or too low that it would hit the net (3).

"Ed!" Tristan said before spiking the ball. Ed grunted telling him to say what he wanted to say before hitting the ball back. Tristan tossed Ed a can of coke that he had bought before and said "That's number two!"

Tristan made a mistake and hit the ball too high and this time, Ed was set for a spike and finally got the first point. "WHOO!" Ed waved the drink in Tristan's face and laughed. "It's the friggin POWER OF THE COKE! BAM!" Tristan chuckled and the two continued their game for 3 more hours before Winy came in and Ed went in complete parent mode, abandoning the table.

"Winy! Are you okay! No one made you uncomfortable right?" Winy nodded and hugged Ed like she normally did when she got home from somewhere. "I am okay Grandpa! Is that a ping pong table?" Ed nodded. "Yeah, you want to play?" Winy nodded and smiled brightly. Tristan groaned. "I am going home then! I am not dealing with that brat!" Ed glared at Tristan and hugged Winy again.

"Don't insult her! She's my baby!"

Tristan rolled his eyes and left, leaving Ed to cuddle Winy.

* * *

The next week Ed found himself lecturing a class of 42 university students about the basics of Art. "The basis of it all is creativity but if you don't use that creativity to its limit you won't get anything. You give your time and effort and in return you receive art." Ed sighed in relief when his little lecture was done. His boss had ordered him to give that little speech before teaching and after talking for 20 minutes it was great to stop. "Are there any questions about this class?" Ed asked. Several students raised there hands and Ed chose a black haired girl with glasses. "Yes Miss Rei?" Ed read the name from a seating chart and the girl took out a pamphlet and spoke. "This says that there will be some lessons on technology. Is that right?" Ed nodded and explained how it all worked.

He answered several other questions before he had only one more to answer. And he almost forgot him. _Almost._ But it was hard not to notice him when he was waving wildly yelling "Mr~ELRIC!" The boy was about 19 with dirty blond hair and green eyes (4) and spoke enthusiastically the whole class. Ed was reluctant to answer his questions.

But in the end Ed gave up. "Yes Mister Leivar?" Ed was slightly surprised by the boy's name. Victor Leivar. It sounded American. Victor literally jumped down from his seat in the set of bleacher/desk and ran to Ed. And then, surprising Ed even more, Victor grabbed Ed's stick, almost making him fall. "Why do you use a cane?" Ed glared. "It is not a cane! It's just a stick!"

Victor rose an eyebrow. "It is?" He looked to the cane. "Okay then. Why do you use a stick?" Ed sighed. "Cuz my foots messed up." Victor gasped and paced back and forth. "Is it messed up cuz you were on a ship and someone dropped an anchor on it and then you screamed which attracted a sail person and then he saw the blood and dropped a plate on it and then you yelled and hopped on one foot to the infirmary, but then the nurse lady didn't let you come in cuz she thought you were a vampire and she ran away screaming because she thought she was too young to die but then it turns out in a major plot twist that she was actually a 52 year old ex convict and because you scared her away you saved the world from vampires!"

Everyone in the room just stared at Victor. "…You're a writer aren't you." Ed said it more like a fact than a question. Victor nodded. "Yep! LE GASP! How did you know!" He looked around fearfully. "Are you psychic?" Ed just stared at him as he went on and on about another idea for the rest of the class.

* * *

When Ed was leaving the University for the day he saw Candy sitting on a bench and her car not far from her. At the moment she was wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt that was low cut and a long white skirt. Ed also noticed a few of the University students with drool dripping from their mouths. Damn perverts. As Ed was about to greet her he had a great idea.

If it worked none of those pervs would ever bother her again. He smiled and sat on the bench. Before she could even greet him he had picked her up and placed her on his lap. She blushed slightly and Ed could hear a few of the students who had been eyeing Candy groan in defeat. Ed chuckled and once all was good he took her off his lap and smirked at her.

She looked at him curiously, still with the slight blush. "Ha-ha, you owe me Candy. I just saved you from a bunch of perverted students." Ed chuckled as he said it and Candy rolled her eyes and snorted. "Pfft, like I needed your help with anything! Besides, who said I didn't like their staring!" Ed chuckled again and guided her to her car.

When they were right next to the black Toyota Ed put a hand on her hip and placed his mouth near her ear. "How about this, you give me a ride home, and when we get there you get to punish me." Ed said it with lust but chuckled and let her go right after, showing Candy that he was just joking and leaving her with the same blush as before.

They both got in the car, Candy driving and Ed in the passenger seat. When they were on the road Ed got bored of the silence and spoke. "How's Hon doing?" Candy smiled a little. "He's finally calling me Mama!" Ed looked at her questioningly with a grin and she giggled. "Well, not Mama exactly, but you get it." Ed laughed.

"That's great. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Tristan and I plan to visit the US in May. Do you wanna come? I know you have family there." Candy thought for a moment and smiled. "I would love to! Oh, but what about Hon? And don't you have Winy to worry about?" Ed waved his hand as if pushing it away. "They can come too. This way Hon can see his family. And like Hell I would leave _my _baby here while I go to another country!" Candy smiled a little hearing Ed refer to Winy as his baby. "She's 11, do you really still consider her your baby?" Ed looked at her as if she had just told him she was a murderer.

"Of course! She will be my baby forever! She's too inocent to be anything else!" When Candy parked the car they both got out the car and made their way up the stairs to Candy's apartment. They had always taken turns visiting the other's apartment for a drink and today it was Candy's turn to host.

When they got there Ed followed Candy to the kitchen as she made some coffee. "Ed, if you can't let her go now how are you ever going to let go of her when she finds someone? She can't be your baby forever, and she defeintly won't be innocent forever." Ed sighed and walked to the counter Candy was leaning against and did the same before staring out of the small window in front of him.

"Yeah I know. But really, what will I have when she leaves. My family is all moving forward and that doesn't include me. Sure, they might make me baby sit, but that doesn't really count. Hell, in about 10 years they will probably forget I exsist. They already think I am crazy so why would they want a crazy man included in their life? To tell the truth, if it wasn't for Winy, I would have already put a bullet in my head."

Candy just stared at him for a second before she grabbed his shoulders and forced him against a wall. Ed just looked at her curiously before she slapped him across the face. "How could you say that! Why would you ever consider ending your life! That's the cowards way out and you are not a coward Edward Elric, understood?" Ed rubbed his cheek and nodded. He knew he deserved that. He had made Candy upset and he deserved it for that, but not for telling the truth.

Candy noticed the look on his face and softened up a bit. "Do you really want to die?" Candy was scared of his answer. When her aunt died and her life crashed down Ed had been the one to pick her up and give her hope. Ed had been the one to tell her who she was. And when that officer was questioning her he could have let her be taken to jail but instead, Ed had protected her and even helped her rebuild her life. If he died then she would die too. If not on the outside, then on the inside.

Ed nodded and sighed. He hated moments like this, where you wanted to just skip that moment you were in and move on to something new. Neither new how to that though. So instead Ed pulled Candy to him and slung an arm around her waist. Candy looked at him cofused for a moment before returning the hug.

"Oh geez! Does this answer your question John?" Both pulled apart to see Hon looking at them weird and his friend John telling Hon off. "I knew it! See Hon, you can't hide anything from me! Ha!" Ed immediately cheered up as Hon hit the Jean Havoc look a like and John ran away from him. Candy laughed too and the rest of Ed's time at Candy's apartment was spent watching the two teens argue over several things (mainly John was telling Candy how Hon always took his girlfriends.)

* * *

AN: Heh, i like writing that EdxCandy moment, but when i was writeing the part when Ed hugged her i got stuck and came up with a brillient idea. Why not have Hon walk in on it? Ha, i can be so smart! And i have a lot of news. The poll ended and the final result is in. Edwin has 5 votes. And RoyEd has 5 votes. Their tied! So i have come to a brilliant conclusion. There will be EdxCandy cuz it's like Alter!Femme!RoyxEd. And Ed will still be mourning over Winry. All is good now! Oh, and i have some of the OC drawings ready. Sadly i seem to be having trouble drawing Hon, Winy, Ned, and Cal. Everyone else i can draw. So if any of ya'll wanna do that for fun you can. I already have the fullmetalfan offering to do some fan art so i would have no problem with , i got a new poll up so go and see it, and I decided to get ya'll a little involved in this story. I am looking for a good OC to star in the next chapter but i can't pick one. So whoever can come up with the best OC can star in the next chapter. Just descirbe them in your review. Oh, and i will probably be able to update more this week cuz it's Mardi Gras. Hehe, you'll never know real Mardi Gras until you have it in Louisiana. I have a question about that as well. What do you think Mardi Gras celebrates? Hehe, Reveiw!

(1) It makes me a hypocrite but i hate America with a burning passion. Mainly because of what they did to Louisiana. We used to have clear beautiful Bayous, so clean you could drink from it. We used to have the money to build houses and buy the supplies we need to troll for crabs, and crawfish. And people used to know Louisiana as a place full of nature. I won't go into another rant about it like i did yesterday to a friend of mine but i will put it simply. The goverment treats us like trash, with no money for levees we had to block out the Missisipi river and our waters turned green and dirty, when people think Cajun they think one toothed, disgusting people and gross swamps, and because of the lazy goverment half of New Orleans is still in pieces because of the 2005 hurricane of Katrina.

(2) I don't do well with Japanese names okay! And the name Hebert is used a lot here. Heh, when people on TV spell Hebert and say Her-bert i always yell at the screen saying "A-Bear!"

(3) I LOVE PING PONG! My friend Matthew and I are rivals in ping pong. When we play it we take forever cuz we always play like pros! xD

(4) *shifty eyes* Okay, i am kinda advertising now. Victor Leivar is a character in a book/manga i am making. Tell me what you think of him and you get a cookie :D


	17. The day the Earth shook

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Ed could honestly say he had no idea how he had gotten in his current situation. All he knew was Candy was being smug and Tristan was laughing his ass off. Ed sighed at the scene before him. Apparently Victor, his most _favorite _student, had decided that he wanted his sister to join the class. And instead of waiting another hour for class, he decided to show up at Ed's apartment, sister in a tow. Oh joy. Ed was not angry at that though. No, he was angry because Winy, his Winy, was blushing and was in a heated conversation with Victor about cats and dogs.

But she was blushing. His little girl had a crush on a 19 year old university student. Aw Hell no! but no matter how much he wanted to go beat the shit out of Victor, he didn't want to be mean. Not to his baby anyway. Victor's sister, Kiroki, was chatting with a bored Hon about cars at the moment. She had waist length blond hair and honey brown eyes. She walked with a slight limp due to one of the weak prothostatic legs they had these days and according to Victor, she wouldn't actually be joining his class until she was 19 in two years. Did that kid want to waste his time? Oh and it turns out Kiroki was his half sister. It certainly explained why Victor seemed American while Kiroki did not. He glanced at Victor again and felt a little bad. He wasn't a bad kid, just enthusiastic. And he clearly wasn't the kind to take advantage of anyone. He slumped a little and Candy gave him a weird look.

Before Candy could question him he stood up. "Yo, Victor." Victor looked at Ed from his spot on the floor and smiled. "Yes Sensai?" Ed began to walk to his room. "When we have like…20 minutes till class, wake me up. That okay with you?" Victor nodded. "Yep!…yes…yeppy…yepper yes…yeppity yeppers yes yes-" Ed snapped at Victor. "Victor!" Victor 'epp'ed and put his hands up in surrender. "Heh, sorry~" Ed sighed and went to his room. He laid down and took a moment to just look at his room. Like the main room it had news paper clippings all around it. And for them all, he was there. The bed was small, though it still seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked around the room some more and spotted a small shelf. It held little metal made items. He stood up and went pick one up.

Some looked like little big headed metal dolls and some were models of planes and rockets. Once upon a time, it was his hobby. He put them down and walked a little more around the small room. A lot of the stuff in here used to be all over the house but when Winy got older he crammed them into his own room. He didn't want her to ask anything.

He picked up a framed picture. In it was himself, though in it he looked different. People could always look at him and guess an age. Half said 25. Less commonly they said 30. And rarely, they said "You look 99." Those people guessed that because they saw through him. They saw the one part of him that did age- his soul. It was mostly the older ones who said it, the ones who have been through the worst and know what to look for.

In this particular picture he looked 40 or 50. He looked tired and had hair growing on his jaw after not having time for things like shaving it. His eyes looked sad but happy. The reason for that was the man standing next to him. Dark skin and a brave stare. Guess you could say, this man had a dream. And in the end, he died completing it. Ed truly envied him.

Then Ed held the picture close as he rushed to a near by mirror. People always said your eyes were the doors to the soul. His eyes held a long life in the picture and Ed felt a spike of joy when he saw that compared to his eyes then, his now seemed older. The bright gold it had once been in his younger years had withered down to a bright yellowish amber. He knew what that meant. As Hohenheim had been young forever his soul still aged, grew, rotted. And now, that was happening to him. Ed could honestly say the only time he was happier was when he saw his brother with a body again.

* * *

Ned walked through Tokyo with a bored expression. He and Hon had become better friends over time and were planning to go hang out. And they didn't have to worry about Winy because Candy was taking her to Cal's house. Ned walked slowly, taking his time. It was a beautiful day so why not enjoy it? Ned saw the streets had filled up with people and checked his watch. 5:30. It was still early so he could take his time, just as long as he got there before 6:30. His Grandpa had probably left for the University, so the only ones who should be at the apartment were Hon, Winy, and maybe Candy.

Ned groaned when the cars zoomed past him and he was forced to wait for his chance to cross. He was so gonna be late.

* * *

Ed glared at Victor as he pretty much sang on his way to Ed's room. Ed had never heard of it but it was in English so it was most likey an American song. "Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a, breakdown, and I don't know why. Well, I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you don't care~" (1) Ed sighed and tapped on Victor's shoulder as they reached the room. The damn kid was so into it he was about to pass up the room. Victor grinned and the two walked in, Ed going to his desk and Victor running to his seat.

Ed began to look over what he had to do for the day, not allowing his earlier thoughts to come by. Victor on the other hand was sloching in his seat pouting. He was bored and there was nothing to do. Then Victor grinned and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly he diled a number and held it to his ear. "Hey sissy!" He heard a grunt on the other end and smiled as if he hadn't heard it. "Hey Kiroki, class hasn't started and I'm bored! Talk to me!" He heard a sigh on the other end. "What's there to talk about? I was enjoying my ride on the subway you know. I kinda wanted to listen to my ipod." Victor pouted again. "Sissy your always on that thing. Why don't you PICK UP A GUITAR AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!" Ed glared at Victor after the outburst and Victor smiled nervously.

"Sorry Sensai!" Ed grunted and went back to work and Victor went back to his conversation. "I DO DUMBASS! DON'T YOU EVER HEAR ME PLAY SHIT!" Victor gasped. "KIROKI YOU SWORE!" On the other end Kiroki rolled her eyes. Victor continued. "And as a matter of fact, I never hear you play. But I hear you sing in the shower! Your really loud sissy!"

Kiroki hung up and Victor frowned. Now what could he do for fun?

* * *

Hon swore as he looked at the clock. Where was Ned? He sighed. He would leave and find out where Ned was. Like hell he was going to stay all alone in Ed's apartment. He walked down the stairs and thought about what he would do for the day.

* * *

Tristan glared at Winy and Winy glared back. Both were being driven to Alphonse's house by Candy and were thoroughly pissed off that they were stuck in the same area as the other. Candy on the other hand was really peppy. She was slightly worried about Ed, but other than that she felt like her life was finally turning around. She mentally went over her new schedle. She woke up at 6 every morning, got ready for the day, made breakfast, woke up Hon, then after Hon was ready she and him went to Ed's apartment where Ed and Winy were usually eating breakfast, then if it was a school day they carpooled. If it wasn't they either drove the kids to wherever they wanted or to Alphonse's home. And then every Monday, Wedsday, Friday, and Saterday, she went pick Ed up from the University.

It might have been a lot of stuff to do but compared to her life a few months ago, it was perfect.

* * *

Alphonse sighed as he put down his book. Ever since he and Ed had talked he felt like shit. Not once had he ever thought that he was part of the reason Ed wanted to die. He never noticed how Ed had always used to offer to come with him on his trips. How Ed always chosen a home and job where he could be close to never noticed how Ed would always call and ask him what he was doing, if he was going anywhere and when Al would say no, he didn't notice how Ed would sound relived.

Ed wanted to keep his promise to always be there and Al had pushed him away. What kind of brother was he? He had to apoligize. Alphonse left the house after saying goodbye to Kelly, Caleb, and Cal. He was driving to the University where he knew Ed would be and as he drove into the city he marveled at the coast. Though he was put off by the big waves hitting the land. And then he stopped his car as he felt the ground shake. He stepped out of it and still felt it. That deep rumble coming from the ground. Without hesitation he ran into the city, trying to get somewhere safe. He knew exactly what was happening. Earthquake. (2)

* * *

Ed couldn't help but laugh as Victor attempted to get his attention. He had been about to bring some paperwork to his boss but Victor kept jumping in front of him trying to bring them himself. "Please Sensai! I am sooooo bored! Let me bring it!" Ed shook his head and was about to respond when he felt a slight shake.

Victor continued to ask but Ed tuned him out and tried to feel for it again. And just like that he felt a stronger shake and this time, Victor felt it too. A moment later the ground shook a last time but this time it kept going and books fell from shelves and papers flew off desks. Ed had been threw enough earthquakes to know that this was one and quickly grabbed Victor's hand and pulled him under a desk. "Get down!" Victor nodded and scooted underneath the desk next to Ed.

The ground shook harder and Ed could tell that the old building wouldn't hold. They could only hope that he was wrong.

* * *

When Ned was halfway to Ed's apartment he saw Hon walking and rant to him. "Hon!" Hon looked over and rolled his eyes. "Where were you?" Ned sighed. "It was the damn traffic, okay?" Hon nodded, knowing full and well that Tokyo's traffic was very hard to beat. The two walked a little further down the streets and stopped at the police station. Ned saw Hughes and ran to him with a smile. "Hey Mr. Hughes!" the older man grinned. "Hey you two! How are yo-" he stopped talking as he felt the ground shake and rumble. Hon felt it too and looked to Hughes. "What was that?" Hughes waited until he felt it once more to usher the two in the small room he used to moniter traffic.

"Stay here." the two nodded and Hughes turned around and picked up the phone. Before he could dial the number the three felt a large shake as well as yells coming from afar.

* * *

When Candy felt the shake she, as well as other drivers, got out of the car, Tristan and Winy doing the same. They heard people yelling 'Earthquake!' and they all did as the others and backed away from the buildings. If they fell they were done for.

* * *

That's when the ground shoke it's hardest and houses fell. It's when damage was done to the nuclear plant. And it's when the world was taken a few cenimeters off it's axis.

* * *

AN: *sigh* Do you know how stressed I was when i heard about the earthquake and tsunami in Japan? Not only did I get goosebumps at the thought of over 500 hundread people dying but i was scared shitless. First of all, what if my favorite manga's creater died? And second, what if the Nuclear plant blew and that stuff went in the air? It will travel all around and cause cancer! And it will poisen food and water. And now I might never visit Japan! And do you know how much that affected the story? i had to rewrite the plot! And this chapter is completly last minute. Anyway, i don't think i will kill off anyone in this. Though, some people will move. Like i will make it where the main characters are in the same place, but the others (Bastian, Micheal, John, Ray, etc) will be in different places. It will match cuz lots of people in Japan are evacuating. Anyway, i hope this was good.

(1) haha, I love that song. If you can guess what song it is and by who you get a cookie...and as a privite message to a certain reader...Hali you can't guess, you already know.

(2) I am a total current events freak. Whe i read, write,or lear anything in History i just get goosebumps. And when it's somthing happening now that will one day be in the books, i just get pumped up. Haha, i am just like my History teacher:3


	18. Rest

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

Ed felt like the earthquake went on forever. But it did stop eventually. When he and Victor crawled out from under the desk he saw plenty damage. The books had fallen of of shelves and the shelves themselves had crushed desks. Luckily the building itself hadn't fallen in but the damage was still very bad. Ed turned to Victor and was rather shocked to see the shaken up look on the normally cheerful boy's face.

Ed could tell that Victor had most likely not lived through any serious natural disasters. If he had he'd might have looked less troubled, but Ed knew what people who had gone through their first disaster looked like. It was a bad thing to live through, the horror of it all had more of the chance of killing you than the actual thing. It didn't matter if it was something small like a category 1 hurricane (1) , which did barely any damage, or if it was a major flood.

So instead of forcing Victor along he put a arm around him and guided him out into the hall. The two walked slowly, taking their time. Ed was worried for Victor's sanity. The kid looked really shaked up about it. For a moment, Ed believed that in a day or two, Victor would be back to normal. But a minute after he thought this the two were passing by the science lab, it's door open, and they both saw a stream of blood rolling out from under a large cupboard.

Victor, who saw it first, immediately moved to face Ed's coat, not wanting to see it. Ed, though seeing much worst in his life, still shivered at the sight and quickly guided Victor out the building. Sometimes people could get over it, other times it got too bad. Ed had a feeling that the cheerful boy would never be the same again.

* * *

Alphonse tried his best to catch his breath when the earthquake stopped. He hoped everyone was okay. And the thought that his brother had died before he could apologize made Al burn inside. But Al also remembered the tides that had seemed to be so big when he was driving. Quickly, Al dialed a number on his old, cheap, cell phone and waited.

"Hello?" Alphonse sighed in releif. "Kelly! You felt the quake?" Alphonse felt like it was an hour before she answered but in reality it was a few seconds. "Yes! We are all alright! Are you okay? Is everyone else okay?" Alphonse groaned. "I don't know! But listen Kelly, get Caleb and Cal and get away from the coast- go to Ed's apartment complex! It is very far from there!"

Kelly could hear the worry in Al's voice. "But, why? What's wrong?" Alphonse felt bad after he said it, but he was too stressed at the moment to care. "Dammit Kelly! Get your husband and child in the god damn car and get your asses at Edward's apartment NOW!" Al heard Kelly yelp in surprise but heard her say 'ok' right after before hanging up.

Al sighed again and walked further so he could get to Ed's apartment complex, which might have been a pile of ruble now. When Al was about to cross a road he heard two shouts and quickly recognized them. "Uncle!" "!" He saw Hon and Ned run to him and smiled, happy to see they were okay. Hughes ran over as well and greeted Alphonse.

After the kids were ushered to the small room again Hughes pulled Alphonse aside to talk. "Michael, did you contact Yomi?" Hughes nodded. "She and Nami are okay. Both are in a strong building, officers are there and everyone's okay. Did you contact Ed, and Caleb?"

Alphonse nodded but then shook his head. "No and yes. I called Caleb and he and his family are going to Ed's apartment. I haven't called Ed yet." Hughes waved his hands in a way that would have been funny if this wasn't happening. "Then call him!" Alphonse quickly took out his cell and dialed Ed's number. No answer.

* * *

Ed was checking his pockets for his phone but couldn't find it. A second after thought and he remembered putting it down on his desk. He sighed. Couldn't get it now. They were out of the building now and Ed still held Victor as the two made their was down the road. Maybe they could ask how much damage was done in total. Then Ed quickly realized that Victor still had his phone. He would let Victor call his family first. "Victor." Ed stopped, making Victor stop as well.

"You should call your sister." When Ed mentioned her Victor straightened up and pulled out his phone. Though Victor moved away slightly he still kept close to Ed while he waited for his sisters answer. Ed watched Victor for a moment before looking around. They were next to a large building and traffic was stopped next to them.

People were all around, watching the buildings, both the fallen and standing, as if they were expecting someone to walk out. Ed looked a little more farther only to see more people. "Sissy! Thank god!" Ed turned back to see Victor talking animatedly to his sister on the phone. Ed looked back down the road and grabbed Victor by his shoulder and guided him down the road.

* * *

Candy had kept a firm grip on both Winy and Tristan's hands throughout the earthquake. Her main worry was that one of them would get hurt and Ed would hate her. It hurt to think that. And while she was here she had no idea if Hon and Ned were okay. But all she could do was make sure that Tristan and Winy didn't get hurt, though, she was having a hard time doing that among all of the screams and crushing buildings.

When it stopped, she almost jumped for joy. But she didn't. Instead she let herself drop to her knees, not at all caring that her white skirt would get dirty. Tristan and Winy stood where they were, shocked, before helping Candy up. Candy had only focused on breathing and being alive afterwards. She had been through a tornado before but not an earthquake.

She was happy that she was safe. But her thoughts still nagged her. Where was Hon? Was he okay? Was everyone okay? Did someone die? How about Ed? The thought still shook her. She'd said it once, she'd say it again. If Ed died, she would die too, somehow. If she wouldn't be depressed into her own death she would be a walking doll.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a yell. "Hey you three!" She looked over to see Ed walking over, guiding Victor, who was on the phone and talking rather quickly. Tristan ran over to greet him and Victor waved Ed off so he could continue his conversation with his sister. Ed chuckled. "Yeah Victor, ditch us to talk to your 'sissy wissy'." Victor glared at him but soon after smiled at the statement.

Winy saw Ed and immediately ran to hug him. Though she was tall enough to reach his shoulder, she still jumped into his arms like a 3 year old. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Your okay! I was worried Grandpa!" Ed chuckled and held her close. Tristan rolled his eyes. "Geez Winy, grow up would ya?" Winy stuck her tongue out at him. "Winy, your just proving my point."

Ed ignored Tristan and sat on the ground next to Candy before kissing Winy on the cheek and hugging her. "I was worried about you too! Your okay? You better be!" Victor picked up his phone after agreeing to meet up with Kiroki and he and Tristan laughed at Ed and Winy. Even Candy found it to be funny.

Ed was, at first glance, a very sophisticated man. The man wore very formal clothes, rarely wearing casual clothes. Today he wore a white collared shirt with a black vest over it, and black dress pants and a large black coat, his hair in a neat ponytail. When he stood, he was rather tall and stood straight and proud and many people, mostly women, took notice of his muscular body. Yes, he was a very sophisticated looking man.

And at the moment that man was on the ground hugging a 11 year old blond girl and gushing over how cute she looked in her little purple dress.

"Look at my little baby! You look so adorable!" Ed scooted, rather childishly, over so he could face Candy. "Candy, isn't she just precious! That little purple dress looks so perfect on her!" Candy laughed and nodded at the grinning man. "Yes Edward, she looks cute…" Just then Candy smirked and gained that smug look of hers. "…But I look fantastic! Admit it!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Pfft, no way! But…I look charming. And you _have _to admit that!" Candy shoved away the part of her that found Ed attractive and got in what she called, her 'battle mode'. "You? Charming? Yeah right!" The two continued to bicker, momentarily forgetting the event that just took place. That is, until they heard screaming.

* * *

Caleb was keeping an eye on the tides as he rode the car through the streets. Every few seconds he'd check on Kelly, who was holding Cal with her in the backseat. Caleb didn't realize just how bad this earthquake was until he was riding the car uncertainly down the rode. And now that he saw the slowly rising tides he realized that if Alphonse hadn't called him, then he and his family might have been caught in it.

He dearly hoped that the waves wouldn't be that big and wouldn't get too far. Two of his children were still in the city and if the earthquake didn't get them, then the Tsunami just might. He had hoped that he could get far before the waves got too big, but they were already rushing inland. Damn it! What was he going to do? He couldn't just wait here and let the waves get his wife and child!

What had his Grand-dad told him when Caleb went through his first storm? Oh, like he could remember! But he had to. He might have been crazy but Ed had been through more than him for sure and had told him what to do in these kind of situations! But Caleb couldn't remember one. The waves got closer and he didn't bother thinking anymore. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and was sure that he was _way _over the speed limit.

As they passed by buildings they could distantly hear screams from people who were no doubt getting sucked into the tides pull. Caleb ignored it. He just focused on when to turn, slow down, and speed up. He didn't stop even when he was a good 100 yrds away from the water. When he got to the crumbling building that Ed lived in he stopped and checked on Kelly and Cal.

Kelly sighed in relief and then, after making sure Cal was okay, glared at Caleb. "What. The-"

Caleb interrupted. "Don't complain! I saved your life!" Kelly just shook her head. "I bet that was the crazy genes going loose in you." Caleb laughed nervously. And then Caleb remembered what Ed had told him and felt like beating the crap out of himself.

-13 years earlier-

Caleb was rooted on the couch, not wanting to go out in the Thunder Storm. He could clearly see the rain from the huge window in Ed's living room. It looked as if it would flood. Just then Ed walked in. "Hey kid, what you doing now?" Caleb kept looking out the window. "Is it going to flood?"

Ed shook his head. "That's dumb. It's not even close to flooding, trust me." Caleb nodded and thought for a moment. "What if it does flood? Then what will we do? I don't think we have any plan of what to do." Ed waited a moment before laughing.

Caleb glared. "What's so funny!" Ed just ruffled Caleb's hair while Caleb instantly pushed his hands away.

"Trust me Caleb, when you are really in trouble, you'll be so high on your own adrenaline that you won't even need to think! You will do what your instinct as a human tells you to. And if it's a flood, you will by up on the roof of the tallest building and won't realize it until you almost fall off!"

Ed continued to laugh and Caleb gave him an annoyed look. His Grand-dad really was crazy if he thought that all it took to survive was to not think.

-present-

Caleb hit himself in the head and thought 'Guess was right.' He totally owed him one.

Alphonse was so worried he thought he'd have a heart attack. He, Hughes, Ned, and Hon were all walking to Ed's apartment and all Al could think about was Ed. Was he okay? Oh dear god, let him be okay! While they were walking a car zoomed past them. "What the f***!" After the car had left Al gave Ned a look.

Ned grinned sheepishly. "I…heard it somewhere?" Al nodded. "We will talk later." Ned nodded and Hon smirked. Ned glared. "Oh shutup…"

* * *

AN: Sorry its so short, but i have 2 other stories to update and this was all i could write. Next up is FMA Talk Show;)

PS: I am just about done with the pictures and now i am working on a Fan Manga (can't spell the other word-_-') thats a chronicle kind of thing.

(1) My first storm was a catagory 1 hurricane. They are very weak (at least to me. Katrina was the monster) but I was about 5 and playing a blues clues computer game when it happened. It pretty much scarred me for life and i will never forget it.


	19. Saying Hello and Goodbye

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETAED SO FORGIVE MISTAKES)**

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

-1927 Outskirts of London-

Ed could only watch as scenery flew by. It would only be another hour before he arrived in London, and he desperately hoped he would be able to relax when he got there. God knew he had no luck when it came to happiness. Ed sighed and allowed himself to remember how he had once again, screwed up his life.

How stupid was he? He gave up something as precious as death, no matter how much people wanted to avoid it death was a blessing. To be able to let go of life, to have an ultimate goal, to rest. And like the idiot he was, he just had to screw that up. He wondered if he could make it. He had yet to be put up front about his immortality so he could only wonder how hard his life would be from here.

Why couldn't he just be killed already? No, why didn't he just let it go? When Alphonse came crying to him why didn't he tell him to let it go? Tell him that this was life? But no. He was Edward Elric, he couldn't give up with out a fight.

Ed closed his eyes, he might as well get an hour of rest. But he still let his thoughts roam. _Alphonse…this is all for you. Please forgive me…please…_

-Present-

When Ed, Candy, Winy, Tristan, and Victor arrived at Ed's now slanted apartment, they were all relived to see Caleb, Kelley, and Cal, who was clutching his mother's hand and a box. They went up to Ed's apartment, Candy going to her own first, to check the damage. A few machines were down, the railing to the stair case had cracked, and they didn't have to open Ed's door because it fell down (Ed had been most upset because he had just gotten it after a certain Palmtree broke the other)

Candy and Hon really owned few things, so they had been able to save those few things and pack them up before going help the Elric's recover what was left of the Elric name. Ed grabbed one of the old boxes and went to his room. He looked at the broken shelves, fallen frames and shattered glass before sighing.

He took his time picking up the pictures that had fallen from their frames, looking at each of them with distant eyes. One picture he looked at with more emotion than possible. It was black and white, it seemed to have faded with much time but he could still clearly see himself, for once happy and bright as he guessed he had once been, and beside him was a young woman with a simple smile that seemed so out of place compared to his own grin. You'd think she was bored if you didn't see the twinkle of joy in her eyes.

Ed shook his head to get the picture out of his head, blond hair moving with him, before putting it gently with the other pictures in the box. He wasn't going to break now, not yet. Ed found himself rushing to pick up all of the pictures and trinkets and putting them in the box. _I am not going to break. Not now, not when I am so close to happiness._

* * *

Cal held the box close to him, it was a dark wooden box, already breaking from years of just sitting among the dust. When his mother had told him to get in the car he had immeditly known something bad was happening. Cal really didn't know what was in it, he had always thought it was just a stupid box of Ed's trinkets. But Cal would be lying if he hadn't noticed how Ned seemed to always go to it when he felt upset. It was weird, but Cal didn't want Ned to be sad.

Cal didn't see Alphonse so he would have to give it to sneaked away from everyone else and found his way to Ed's room. He flinched a little seeing Ed continuously placing all of the fallen items in the box, not even looking to see what he was putting in. Ed must have heard Cal because he lifted up his head to look at the boy with curious eyes. Cal took a glance at the now full box and Ed smiled a little.

"Every little thing holds value…" Cal nodded and walked to stand by his Grandfather, box by his feet. Ed looked at the box curiously. "Grandpa, I think this is Grandpa Al's. He's not here though so…" both took a moment to think of the possibilties. "…I am giving it to you for now. Okay?" Ed nodded and Cal walked away, feeling akward about being in the same room as Ed. Ed smiled at how much Cal was like Al before picking up the box and placing it in his lap. He took off the top and stared. He could only see red cloth. He picked it up slowly, feeling the familiar slik between his fingers.

His eyes widened slightly. He took it out and laid it down in his lap. He was now face to face with what had seemed to be a forgotten memory. He ran his hand over the Flamel and could feel the pain, determination, and hope that the coat had gone through. He had thought that it had been turned to ash in that godforsaken fire. When he had woken up one day and couldn't find it, he had decided that he really was crazy. That he and Alphonse had always been on Earth, that they were people of _this _world.

And the pain he had felt over his lost life had lessened. He could pretend there had never been such things as alchemy, that he had never became a dog of the military, that everyone he once knew - Those people who had given him a family, who had given him a reason to get up, who had helped him _live_- had just been in his head.

But this coat- this stupid fucking coat- was proof. It was a reminder, it was the truth. Ed's breath hitched.

_So much for not breaking…_

He couldn't get them out of his head. The Colonel, wait, General with his cocky ways. That stupid smirk and that stupid voice. He would always be nagging him about being irresponsible. Don't blow up buildings, don't piss people off, don't talk back to your superiors. But now Ed wouldn't mind going back in time and sitting through one of those lectures.

His crew too. Havoc had been too fun to mess with, and Fury was always one to make peace and entertainment. Even now he wanted to hear Falmen talking with that damn logic of his. Hell, he wouldn't mind being put at gunpoint by Riza!

And they also had Winry.

Ed pulled the coat up to his face, allowing his tears to wet it. Why wasn't he dead! Why couldn't he die now and get it over with. Then..maybe he could see them. Even just one more time and then he could be happy. But dammit! He couldn't leave Al!

Just then Ed felt someone sit beside him and put a comforting arm around him. Ed peeked up through his hanging bangs to see Alphonse. More tears fell when he looked at Al's sad aging face. "It's okay Brother." Then and there Ed could have died. As far as Ed was concerned he didn't deserve anything. Out of it all Ed knew he could never deserve Alphonse. Al never spoke to Ed like that anymore, not since they were in Italy and they both knew it.

Al's words from then on were reluctant, regretful, necessary,…hateful. And then here was Al, actually looking concerned over a piece of trash like him. Ed wanted to sit there with his brother, he wanted to tell him how sorry he was, but he knew he couldn't. This was just pity, yeah pity. Al would never really be concerned over him! Al just didn't understand to what extent Ed's life was Hell.

Ed dropped the coat and quickly left the room, grabing Tristan and bringing him to the old storage room, which now held a broken ping pong table. Al stared at his brother's retreating form and sighed. Why couldn't his brother stop looking so guilty? Al smiled a little after, his brother was so childish. Al went to stand up but accidently knocked over Ed's box of things.

Al winced as the things fell out and quickly put the things back in both boxes. Al froze when he saw a picture on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it closely. It was faded but in it was Ed, who actually looked happy, and a young woman standing beside him with a small smile. Al had no idea who it was.

He placed it in the box and after the mess was cleaned he grabbed the boxes and went to join everyone else, all the while deciding to ask Ed about it later

* * *

Tristan was going through a few Cds and listening to Victor say how his parents wouldn't answer their phone when Ed grabbed him and brought him to the storage room. The first thing he saw in there was the smashed ping-pong table. "AWW! I wanted to keep that! Thanks for-" Tristan stopped talking as he turned to see Ed crying. The first thing he thought, _Holy shit, Ed's crying! _

Tristan walked to him and sighed. "Shit, what could have made you of all people cry?" Ed shook his head and slumped against the wall before dropping to the floor. It might have been thought of as strange for Ed to be asking for comfort from Tristan of all people, but who else? Ed couldn't go to Alphonse anymore, and besides him Tristan was the only one who understood him completely. To the rest of his family Ed was a crazy man who thought he came from a different world.

And the anime and manga? They thought he had just told that as a story and Arakawa had taken advantage of it, though partially true that was. Tristan, unlike the rest of his family, had taken an interest in Ed's stories ever since he was young. He used his head and put the pieces together and unlike his family, he actually listened, he watched, he knew what Ed did and what he felt and because of that he knew Ed's story was true. He was smart enough to stop thinking of logic and think of the facts before him. Ed never aged. Ed knew more about WW2 then the history books. Ed was a fucken Grandfather.

Tristan sat next to Ed on the floor and attempted to be comforting by putting a hand on his shoulder. He felt akward doing it but he knew Ed must have felt worse. He knew this was about more than Al. This was about all that Ed has already lost. This was about crushed dreams and distent memories, it's 'what could have been' and 'what should have been'. This was just one time in many that Ed had to let it all out.

-1927 London-

Ed drank the coffee from his cup in silence. Around him people chatted and children laughed, all unaware of the war that could begin anyday. He felt like his life had become too boring, stressful, and just plain annoying. He wanted to shoot himself already.

Ed had too many thoughts going around his head, all fighting each other. Should he try and contact Alphonse? But what if he doesn't want to talk? What if he hates him now? Should he call Bastian instead? Yes, that would do. Surely Bastian had taken responsibility over Al.

He already had their numbers after some snooping. They were in New York. He found a phone and dialed Bastian's number after paying. It felt like forever until he picked up and Ed felt relif when he heard Bastian's voice. "Hello?"

"Bastian!" He heard a quiet gasp on the other end. "Oh my God, Ed! Where are you? Are you alright?" Ed smiled. You just had to love this guy. He wasn't as fun to mess with like Russell had been but he was a good friend.(1) "Bastian, don't tell Al I called just yet." He heard a grunt on the other end.

"Okay Ed, but to tell you the truth, I think Al might be…a little mad at you." Ed sighed. "I guessed as much…is he okay? How about you and Loather?" He knew his voice had revealed his defeat at hurting his brother. "He is okay, he and Loather are enrolled in a good school and as for myself…I am really bored and spend my day sitting in a old clinic. It's really boring too!"

Ed chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that you are all alright." Bastian laughed but it was cut short. "Shit, Al and Loather are back. I don't want to be suspicious so…" Ed nodded, knowing Bastian couldn't see it though. "I'll call you another time. Bye." "Bye Ed." Ed hung up and walked aimlessly through the streets until it got dark. He was happy Alphonse, Loather, and Bastian were okay but he still felt so bored.

He sat on a bench and slumped. Bored. Just then he felt someone sit next to him and looked to see a pretty blond girl. She was looking at him curiously with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ed smiled at her and asked her why she was out at such a late hour. "Uh, I was bored." Ed felt his smile grow. "Huh, well so am I." Her blush deepened and Ed decided that he wouldn't be bored after all.

-Present-

Ed walked through the white hallways and tried his best to ignore the fallen desks and beds and the crying people and the stinch of blood. It was a lot for him, who had been through so much and had seen much worse than this. He counted the rooms in the small clinic one by one. The hospital had been through a great deal of damage, though thankfully some evacuated.

The fact that it was only some made his heart wrench. He had ran through the mess and had located a few nurses who had told him that the man he was looking for was at the smaller, not greatly damaged, had ran from there to the clinic, which was a good 3 miles away. He had even fell several times due to his automail.

Now he limped through the hall, hands staying near the wall so he wouldn't fall. He counted the remaining rooms. 101,102,103,104,105. He stopped at 115. He peeked through the door and saw the familiar gray haired man going through forms, most likey those of the injured. In any other situation he would have left him to finish his work, but this wasn't a different situation.

Ed smiled and moved as well as he could to the desk Bastian sat at. "Bastian!" His friend looked up and wore the same smile Ed did. "Edward, I'm happy your okay-" He stopped talking to stop Ed from falling over and landing face first on the ground. "Dammit!" Bastian helped Ed to a chair by his own before sitting down as well.

"Man, now I am going to have to fix it later." Bastian looked at Ed concerned. "Why don't you just get a professional to fix it?" Ed sighed. "You know why I can't Bastian…" Bastian just nodded because he really did know why. "Ed is your family all okay?" Ed nodded. "Yeah, as far as I know. Tell me if I miss someone: Candy, Hon, Caleb, Kelly, Cal, Tristan, Ned, Winy, Alphonse, Michael, Yomi, Nami, Victor, and his sister who's name I can't remember." Bastian laughed. "Kiroki." Ed glared. "How is it that you know her name and I don't?"

"I'm the families docter, I should know the names and…oh" Ed looked at Bastian curiously. "What's wrong?" Bastian looked through a few piles of forms before pulling out several. "Not everyone you know made it Ed." Ed looked shocked for a moment before nodding. "You know who?"

Bastian looked at the first form. "Stephen Leivar: Died from loss of blood and lung damage. Nora Leivar: Died from blood loss; implaed in the chest. Riley Evans: Died from crushed skull while doing community service. And, the last one…." Ed looked at Bastian with sad eyes. "Victor and Kiroki's parents were killed, Riley too. Who's the last one Bastian?"

"Loather Jan…" Ed just stared for moment at Bastian, who was looking down. Ed sighed. "When did you find out?" Bastian shook his head. "I didn't, I just know. Last I checked Loather was living way in North Japan. That's where the earthquake hit the strongest and…we both know Loather is old. There is no reason for me not to believe that he's dead." Ed just sighed again.

He knew they were old, he was too though it didn't show, but it still hurt to know that someone who he had known for so long was gone. Ed lazily put an arm around Bastian's shoulders. The news would make it even harder for Ed to tell Bastian his own news. "I will have to tell Alphonse, and tell Victor about his parents too. Don't think Candy will care much but I will have to tell her about Riley. And now there is something I have to tell you."

-1928 Spain Contry Side-

Ed moped on the small bench and watched a few children laughing and joking around in Spanish. He had been reading non stop about the progress of Germany. It was tiring. He looked at the time and found it to be the perfect time for his daily chat. He got up and walked to a pay phone. He put in a few Spanish coins and dialed the number. It only rang for a moment before Bastian picked it up. "Hey Ed! Where are you now?" Ed smiled. "Hey, I am in Spain." He heard Bastian hum on the other end. "I should have known! Of course you'd go for some defensless Spanish girl!" Ed rolled his eyes. "I am not that messed up! Only 1/3rd of me is fucked up." Bastian laughed.

"So, are you okay over there? No more broken bones?" Ed pouted for a second before stopping at the weird looks he was reciveing. Oh well. "Why do you always ask that? I am not that irresponsible! And stop worrying about me, it's weird."

He heard a sigh on the other end. "Hey, I have a right. Besides, until you get your ass to America I have to keep a eye on you, or atleast get a call from ya since for some strange reason I never see a newspaper saying 'German native on the run from Hitler.'" Ed chuckled. "Well, I guess your right. Well I'll talk to you again tommarow. Bye." Before Ed could hang up Batsian told him to wait.

"What is it? Everything's okay right?" He heard Bastian sigh. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you know that I mean what I said. Ed I want to know when something happens and since I am not there with you like I wanted to be, I want you to stay, well, alive. I don't care what happens, I want to live as long as you live and I want to make sure I do just that." (2)

Ed was silent. What was he supposed to say? Bastian pretty much just told him that if Ed dies he will too. Ed was confused by it but he was not going to avoid it. Ed smiled. "Of course Bastian. I promise that if I die you have permmision to die and then when I see you in Hell or Heavan or whatever it's called I get to kick your ass for abandoning our little brothers." He heard a laugh on the other end.

"Yes, it's a deal. Bye Ed."

"Bye Bastian!"

They hung up and Ed sighed with a smile. Man he knew how to cheer a guy up! Ed walked away to get something to eat, talking was such a chore.

Bastian hung up and looked at Al and Loather, who were doing homework. He sighed. He really hoped Ed knew he wasn't kidding when he said that.

-Present-

Bastian stared at Ed with such a look of grief that Ed wanted to run and escape it. Ed had just told Bastian his news, and Ed himself wished it wasn't true. Bastain looked to the ceiling. "So your going to the United States?" Ed nodded. They had all discussed it at Ed's apartment a few days after the earthquake. The biggiest news was about the Nuclear plant and it was obvious that the great land of the Japanese was slowly being erased.

"We haven't decided on an exact location but we think its for the best. I talked to Hughes and he and his family are going to Germany. Remember when I told you I knew his ancestor? He lived in Munich, remember?" Bastian nodded again, speechless. He was still shocked that Ed was leaving. "Bastain, I think you should go with Michael to Germany." This woke Bastian up. He stared at Ed with a look of shock.

He was supposed to follow Ed! It didn't matter how old he was, he wanted to follow. "Ed, I can't-" Ed cut him off. "Bastian. I appriciate it. I am thankful that you were so loyal to me. I am happy that I had someone I could turn to when Al hated my guts-"

"-He didn't hate you-"

"-Yes he did Bastian. Remember? I ended up living with you for most of my life. And I am happy for that. You helped me through so many things, you decided you were going to go where I went and stop where I stop. When you were broken I helped you and when I was broken you did the same. When I was in trouble in Germany you came out of no where and helped me. You didn't even know my name yet you came to me! And then when I was stuck in a stupid war and pretty much abandoned you guys-"

"-Ed you didn't-"

"-Bastian, please just listen. When I was stuck in that war we called each other everyday. You never told me to stop, you just listened to me and I listened to you. When Al started a family and you knew I was sad, you decided you weren't going to have one either. You said that Loather's family was enough for you. And then when I did have a family, though broken it was, you still didn't start your own! I don't know how one day you can see me on the street and help me and then be so loyal to me for the rest of your life! Tell me Bastian, why? Why are you so ready to go everywhere I go?Why would you decide to give your life to someone as incenifigent as me?"

Bastian stared at Ed for the longest time. He knew the answer to that question, but he knew it would be wrong to tell Ed. Bastian shrugged. "I don't know. From the very beginning I knew you were different than everyone else." That was true. The minute Bastian spotted Ed he knew he wasn't one to judge. "Who wouldn't want to follow you?" Ed shook his head. "Bastian, you want to follow me right?" Bastian nodded.

"I told you in the beginning, your stuck with me." Ed looked Bastian in the eyes. "Bastian, I want you to find out if Loather is dead, then if he is I want you to take his body and go back to your home, to Germany. I want you to bury him and I want you to spend the rest of you life where you were meant to be." Bastain stared wide eyed at Ed and frowned.

"Don't you dare talk Bastian. Because of me your life was in pieces. Maybe if we hadn't met your life would have been better. You would have settled down, you would have been happy." Bastian glared at Ed. "Ed meeting you did not ruin my life." Ed looked away. The man was too damn stubborn. "Bastian, I swear to you, if you do not go to Germany, where you belong, I will hate you for the rest of my life."

Bastian stopped glaring. He knew it could be seen as a lie, like a gun with no bullets, but just by the look in Ed's eyes he knew it was the truth. Bastian sighed. "Fine. You win on this. I will go with the Hughes to Germany, I will find out if Loather's dead, and I will spend the rest of my life in Germany." Ed nodded. "And now you have to call me at least every week and visit." Ed laughed. "That sounded so lame! But fine. You got a deal." Ed stood up and quickly grabbed onto Bastian's desk. "Crap!"

Bastian laughed. "Why don't I give you a ride home? Besides, you'll need help telling everyone else the deaths." Ed nodded and Bastian stood before hooking Ed's arm around his neck. The two made their way out the clinic and into Bastian's car. Well, after spending a hour getting a pole off it.

The meeting between the makeshift family was a sad one. All of them met outside of the complex the next day, all prepared for the news. Most of the other residents of the apartment were outside as well and another couple who lived in the building had brought out their portable TV for everyone to see the latest news(3).

Among them all their were fifty-two people there, including The Hughes family, The Elrics, The Rida's(4), Hon's friends John and Ray, The Leivar's, and Bastian. It was almost like a celebration for those who survived it. Ed and Bastian spent the time just being friends. It could be considered weird for a young looking man to be spending the day joking around with an old man, but they paid no mind.

For them this was the last day that they would be able to see the other, to talk to the other, and to remember with the other. Hon spent the day with his friends, because in only a few days he would be leaving his birth home for the US, Ned, Cal, and Nami doing the same. Victor and Kiroki sat next to each other in silence. Victor was going to go with the Elric's to America and help them out, Kiroki would come too and when they arrived there Victor would become Kiroki's guardian so she wouldn't be moved anywhere.

Candy had left everyone else to their own acivities, she had gotten the news about Riley already and had pretended she didn't care, but how could she not care? Once upon a time Riley Evans was her best friend, that was how she always thought of him. And to her it didn't matter that he had done such horrible things to Hon and herself. She knew it was her own fault, she should have realized how he felt, she should have told him to stop the first time. She lead him on and then she broke his heart every time she thought of the person who she really loved.

Candy Rida sat near the rubble of an old shed and watched everyone else have fun. _Today, _she thought, _would be the first and the last day I regret my past. _"Hey Miss Candy?" Candy looked to see Winy standing near by looking at her curiously. "What is it Winy?" Winy walked over to sit by Candy.

Candy waited for her to speak but when she didn't Candy just continued stare at everyone else. It was about 30 minutes later when Winy finally spoke. "Do you think that my parents are alive?" Candy was stunned by Winy's questions but gave it thought before responding. "I don't know Winy. No one can really ever know." Winy nodded and the two stayed like that until dusk, both just remembering.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. First it was my internet then I had test week and had no time to write, and then it was internet again. But I made this chapter pretty long, might be my longest. Well, since there is a big time difference from then and now, I will be have quite a few time skips. I will work harder to write the next chapter and then post sometime next week. Oh, I have a question. I need to decide on a good place for them to move to in the US. I personally want to put them in Louisiana, but I am not sure that would be suitable for them. And Winy wouldn't survive one day here-_-' So I want some ideas. There are a few things that it has to have:

1) It has to be a city.

2) It has to have a school in the area.

3) It can't be somewhere that you live because I don't want ya'll going to school one day and saying "Haha, Ed lives in this city!"

4) If I don't have enough info and if I can't decide I will put them in New Orleans, no problem.

Well that's it, oh, and Da is fucked up. I keep trying to put my pictures there and it doesn't let-_-'

(1) Russell would hate me for that xD

(2) I know this seems like a weird thing for Bastan to think. It's only a very loyal friendship really, but there is a back story to that, I plan to put it up as a side story when I can. But, if you are a fan of yoai (HALIXD) then Bastian's feelings can be seen in that way. I made it like that because I don't want to be like most Americans and think "Ew!" when I do yoai. This story is gonna have both so deal with it (though since most of you are aginst it I will tone it down a lot).

(3) I did my research and though most things like Tvs were out of order some had portable Tvs that they used to get news.

(4) Rida is Candy's maiden name. It means 'Leader'.


	20. America

AN:...IM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG! My internet finally left and i couldn't update until today. We finally got internet back! Anyway, i decided to update now. Im going to work on my other stories too, they'll be out soon. Oh, and i have two OC pictures done on DA so go check it out;)

_**This is English, enjoy!**_

**Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story**

"Holy shit…" Ed couldn't have agreed more. Ed, Tristan, and Victor were driving through Tokyo in Ed's car. Ed and Tristan had decided to do it so they could see how bad things were, afterall, they both knew they hadn't seen the worse. The earthquake and tsunami hit more of the coast, where only Tristan's family had been. And now the three gaped at the damage.

Victor didn't really show his surprise but it was there, defiantly. Even Tristan, who normally didn't care about anything that wasn't his problem, felt like crying when he saw a little girl sobbing over a bloody mess. Ed quickly turned his gaze away and continued to drive until the road was blocked off by workers.

On the way back Tristan looked at Victor through the rearview mirror. Tristan had noticed how different Victor was latly. Ed had told him about the mess at the University and about the death of Victor's parents. It was shocking, one day Victor is jumping around like a 5 year old and now he's….as Ed put it, being a Tristan. Tristan frowned. Eventually he would find a way to make Victor himself, not because he wanted to help, no. Because **no one **was allowed to be a Tristan, but Tristan Elric.

As they made their way away from the mess Tristan saw a pair of eyes watching him from afar. He looked to see who it was but saw nothing. It must have been his imagination. He must have been watching too much FMA for fun if he was seeing purple eyes.

* * *

After a memorial service for those who died the small group headed to America met up at the Hughes home. Not the brightest idea in Ed's opinion. "Oh! I'm really gonna miss you guys! Well, maybe not Tristan-

"Hey!"

"-oh HAHAHA! I'm just kidding Tristan! Oh, but you should get rid of that green mop you call hair! You looked so much better as a blond! Yo- HEY! Don't hit me! You should be setting an example for your brothers!" Ed and Candy sat on the couch with Bastian and Alphonse on the opposite one, only a small table separated them.

Ed, doing his best to ignore his brother, laughed at the scene along with Candy. Comparing the pairs seemed quite comical. While Bastian and Alphonse were sitting properly and chatting politly Ed and Candy had there feet on the couch with them, both laughing at Tristan and making jokes. Most of the youths were out side messing around and it was only the adults who stayed inside.

Not that _some _of those _adults _were much different from kids. "Actually Hughes, I think Tristan likes palm trees." Hughes just stared at Ed for a moment before grinning. "HAHAHA! That's a nasty joke! HAHA!" Tristan and Candy looked at Ed and Hughes curiously. Ed laughed. "It's a inside joke! Haha!" Candy gave Ed a look. "What is it…TELL ME!" Ed smirked and whispered nonsense in Candy's ear. Candy turned red, trying to hold down her laughter.

Tristan glared. "What is it! Tell me!" Hughes smirked. "Do you remember your 14th Christmas?" Tristan looked dumbfounded for a moment before it kicked in. "SON OF A BITCH!" The other three let out their laughter. Alphonse and Bastian didn't interfear but looked at them weirdly. "Uh, what are they…" Bastian shook his head. "I honestly don't know. We should ask them later."

Bastian continued talking to Alphonse as they had been but Al kept an eye on Ed. Al never saw Ed laughing like he was now. Alphonse couldn't remember a day where Ed didn't look guilty, burdened, regretful…and scared. Alponse looked closely at Ed. If there was anything Alphonse wished he could remember, it was how all of the color, all of the shine, every last bit of joy in Ed, was so much brighter in Amestris. He knew it once was, but he couldn't grasp it, he couldn't remember a day where Ed was himself, truly Edward Elric.

-1929 Boise City, Oklahoma-

Bastian was hurriedly hanging up the phone when the now 19 year old Alphonse walked in, 17 year old Loather following behind. Alphonse looked at Bastian curiously. "Who were you talking to?" Bastian just laughed. "Oh, no one! What do you two want for lunch?" Alphonse stared for a moment in thought but then shrugged. Loather suggested they eat out and the other two agreed.

The three left the house and while Bastian tried to decide on a good diner the other two talked about the current situation in Europe. "I hope things don't get too bad." said Loather. Alphonse nodded. "Yeah, I really hope we don't get caught in it."

"But what if we do?" Loather asked, knowing full and well that he and Bastian wouldn't be welcome in a country like that. Alphonse shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not worried, I won't let my friends get hurt." Loather took a good long look at Al. "But…aren't you even a little worried about Ed?" Loather had to admit that he didn't like Ed much in the beginning. But after spending the time to get to know him and watching how Ed had cared so much for him and Loather as friends, he had slowly accepted Ed.

And after seeing how Ed cared for Al, he didn't want to see Al reject that.

Alphonse glared up at Loather, reminding him of Al's 'ability'. At 19 Al only looked 13, big bronze eyes and childish features still remained along with that same soft voice. Loather almost flinched. "Brother is no longer my concern. He's not even the same anymore so he's not my brother. Simple as that!" Loather watched Al walk ahead and sighed.

-Present-

Ed hated planes. He had used to like them, they reminded him of Alfons, but ever since the whole 9-11 deal…it just scared him. But being on the crowded plane once more, people chatting and loud rumbleing from the engine, he decided that he had a new reason to hate the flying machines. Everything in the plane was a nice and clean while and silver, there were Tvs in every 'seat' for the passengers(though that might have been because they were in first class) and the seats themselves were set apart like booths, made for tables to pull out if needed. Ah, luxury.

Or it would be if he wasn't sharing the seats with Candy, Hon, and Tristan, and with Ned, Cal, and Winy not far, it would be a long ride.

Tristan shook his shoulder, head phones still on his ears. "Hmm?" Tristan pulled out the plugs. "Two questions, Where are we going exactly? All I know is we're going to America, I have no idea what the places are called." Ed nodded and thought it over. "Hmm, we are going to Victor's home town in the US. First we are going to California, then we have to take some other plane to wherever it is Victor's dragging us."

Tristan sighed and nodded. "Okay, one more thing." Ed groaned. "What is it?" Tristan grinned and shoved a small book in Ed's face. "WOOK! IT'S BABY EDO AND ARU!" Ed glared at the manga in his face. It had a picture of a baby Ed (himself) and Al. "Go to hell Tristan." Tristan pouted but nodded before going back to his music.

* * *

When Victor told Ed that they'd go stay in a house his Uncle had built for him in a small town…he hadn't imagined it would be so….big. They had arrived in a city in the south called Mobile before hitching a ride that lasted almost two hours. Ed was relevied they'd only be there for awhile. Not that he didn't like Victor and his sister but he felt like he was imposing. After all, his family was big, 9 people with just the Elrics.

They had passed through a city called Slidell before stopping at a big house, the surrounding city was far from it and the house almost seemed out of place in the grassy area. Ed glared at the classy house, it had a balcony and was a three story.

…_.I feel like I'm in the brady bunch or something._

Later everyone one was situated and Ed found himself talking to Victor and Tristan about the whole thing. "I already had all my money switched to the American dollors, which only gives me a little actually." Tristan rose an eyebrow. "How much do you have now?" Ed pulled out his wallet and counted a bundle of bills. "I only have $30,000-" Ed was interrupted as Victor fell in shock. Green eyes stared at him in amazment. "THAT MUCH!"

Tristan helped Victor up. "I'm guessing that's a lot?" Ed laughed at Victor's expression as Tristan just watched, waiting for an answer. "Yes Tristan," Ed patted Victor on the back. "It's plenty." Tristan nodded. "Oh, well the why do you say its not enough?" Ed sighed. Tristan's obliviousness was annoying. "Its not enough because I don't plan on staying in this…house. I'm the kind of person who likes the simple things." Victor nodded and Tristan gaped. "What are you talking about! In Tokyo you owned the priciest apartment ever!"

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't that classy." Ed then limped, not used to not have rails or a stick, to go to sleep, leaving the two young adults alone in the front room. Tristan grinned and sat back in his seat. He took a good long look at Victor. The boy's blond hair almost touched his shoulders, showing the boy hadn't had it cut in a while. Emerald eyes looked distent and considerabley duller, and the boy's body seemed to slump….

"You better stop that." Victor looked at Tristan curiously. "Hm, What?" Tristan frowned. "You better stop that. Being all gloomy." Victor stared at Tristan in shock for a moment before looking down. "Can I really be blamed? I am going through a rough ti-UGH!" Victor's hand flew to his head, nursing the bump he knew was there. Victor felt tears in the corners of his eyes as he flailed his arms. "What was that for! I'm sorry, I don't get it! Don't hurt me!" Tristan glared at Victor as Victor looked back in fear.

Then Victor's worse nightmare happened. Tristan laughed. And not the good way either, this laugh was evil. "AHAHA! What am I worried about? Your too much of a wimp to be like me!" Victor frowned. "Hey, I am not a wimp!" Tristan nodded. "Huh, okay sure you aren't." Victor narrowed his eyes. "I'm not!" Tristan just chuckled. "Yeah, whatever you say!"

When the two parted for the night Victor had his first evil idea.

* * *

The next morning Ed had gotten Candy to go find their own place with him. It didn't take long to find a good area. The two wanted their familys close to each other so they could still interact as they did in Japan. Besides, you don't spend hours getting passports and transferring money to just be away from any familiar faces.

They walked down a sidewalk, headed towards the bus stop. They had rode for little under two hours in a rental car before being pretty much forced to park it and get into a bus. The streets had just been too crowded. And now, after 3 hours of serching, they found a nice neighborhood that was luckily selling two houses.

To Ed's amusement Candy had also gaped at how much money they both had left over after calling the seller and buying the house. Ed had at least $20,000 left over and Candy, who had been relying on Ed for money and support in Japan, had been promised half after he bought both of the houses.

And then after the hour of filling out papers at the buyers office they had been able to leave, both happy to have gotten it over with. When they exited the cold building Ed happily went in the warm air. Summer was nearing quickly. Even now, in late march, it was a good 98 degrees, and unlike Candy, Ed loved it.

As soon as she got out she took off her jacket. "UGH! Why is it so friggin hot!" Ed smirked. Candy had originally been wearing a jacket over a white long sleeve and skirt, but now she took off the jacket and rolled up her sleeves; she was panting like a dog.

"Heh, geez Candy! Calm down doggy!" Ed put a hand on her head and laughed when she swatted it off. "Shut up!" Candy marched forward, clearly pissed enough to ditch him. Ed jogged to catch up with her, when he did he saw that they were at the bus stop. Candy sat on a bench next to a few teens and Ed followed, still grinning. Ed looked at the bus schedle and his grin left. They'd be waiting for another hour. This wouldn't end well.

Ed sighed and sat next to Candy. She looked really upset. How was he supposed to cheer her up? She'd been pissed about wasting hours to find a nice home for herself and Hon and now they had to wait even longer to get home. Ed sighed. He'd have to call Tristan or Victor to tell them that he and Candy would take awhile.

Ed reached in his pocket for his cell phone and was surprised when he didn't find it he remembered that he had given it to Tristan so he could go find out how to change the number. "Shit." Ed sighed for the hundreth time before touching Candy's shoulder. She glared for a moment before looking at him patintly. What mood swings she had.

"Candy, do you have your phone with you." Candy shook her head. "I have it but its not charged." Ed rose an eyebrow at that. "Why?" Candy laughed nervously. "Heh, well while you were driving I got bored. So I used up the battery playing games…" Ed glared. "Seriously? Games?"

"Hey, who are you to talk! Where's your phone!" Ed scooted away slightly. "I left it with Tristan so he could change the area code at the place!" Candy laughed mockingly. "Oh really? What place?"

"The phone place! I don't know what it's-" Both stopped argueing as the teens next to them laughed.

_Oh yeah, we are speaking Japanese. Heh, can't blame them for laughing, I'd do it._

Candy looked at them and back at Ed. "Go ask to borrow their phone. " Ed gaped. "Wha? Why me?" Candy smirked. "Because I'm too pissed and I'd scare them half to death." Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to the teens. When they saw him coming they stopped talking and stared at him. Ed heard one boy whispering.

"_**Shit, he's gonna kung fu our asses!"**_

Ed laughed at that, startling them. Ed cleared his throat, not sure if he could get the Japanese accent out yet and switch to the American accent. _**"Actually, I think it's the Chinese **_(1)_** that do kung fu. The laugauge you were all laughing at was Japanese." **_The boy who spoke blushed in embarassment and two girls giggled. Another boy rolled his eyes. _**"Is there something you need sir?" **_

Ed gave the boy a look. _**"How rude of you to say it like that. Back in Japan you'd get slapped for that. But if you want me gone so bad then I'll get to the point. My friend's phone is dead and mine is not with me at the moment. I was wondering if I could borrow one of your phones."**_

The ruder boy shook his head. _**"Ha, your not using mine!" **_One of the girls glared at him. _**"Troy be nice! Didn't you hear what happened in Japan? Here!" **_Ed smiled at the girl who took out her phone and handed it to him. _**"Thank you, I will only take a second." **_The girl nodded and Ed walked away so he could talk in private, not that anyone but Candy would know what he was saying.

He dialed Victor's house phone and waited a few rings before someone answered. _**"Hallo, what you need!"**_ (2)Ed laughed. "Trying English Ned?" He heard Ned snicker. "Heh, yep! Was that good?"

"Yeah, except you said it a little weird. You said Hallo instead of Hello and you forgot to say do. It should have been _**'Hello, what do you need?'**_" Ned hummed. "'Kay, English is easy. Me and Hon have been practicing it." Ed grunted and then asked where Winy was. "She's with Victor, he promised to buy her a gift so she could get customed to the US."

"Okay, well I needed to tell ya'll that Candy and I might be late back home." He heard Ned gasp. "So Hon was telling the truth?" Ed blinked. "What did Hon say?" There was a pause. "He said that you and Candy were sex buddies."(3) Ed gaped. "Tell Hon we are not doing anything inappropriate. We will just be late because of a few transportation problems. GOOD BYE!" He shut the phone, hanging it up.

Ed sighed and walked back to the teens before handing it back to the girl, thanking her, and sitting back down next to Candy, who he found to be asleep. Ed grinned. His little doggy needed a nap, pat pat!

* * *

Victor took Ed's phone back from the lady at the counter and thanked her before leaving, Winy following behind. Now that he had finished buissness he had to get Winy her gift as promised. That would be hard. It's not that he didn't have any ideas but he didn't trust those ideas. The only girl he really knew well was Kiroki and she had always been too much of a tomboy to be reliable when it came to buying girl's gifts.

Victor felt himself pout. What was he supposed to get her? "Hey Ani?" Victor smiled and looked down at his 'little sister'. Man, how he loved that nickname! "Yes Winy?" The girl stopped skipping down the sidewalk, which he noticed they'd both been doing, and stared at him curiously. "Whatcha gonna get me?" Victor blinked in surprise. He didn't think she'd ask that.

"Uhh, I'm honestly not sure. What do little girls like?" Winy frowned. "I'm not little…I'm up to your neck silly!" Victor chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were a quick grower! Wish I was like that, would have come in handy aginst those other kids." Winy nodded and grabbed Victor's hand, dragging him with her along the sidewalk.

Then as they passed a near by shop Victor had the best gift ever planned.

* * *

The ride back to Slidell was…interesting. After they had spent a good hour waiting for the bus and another 30 minutes for them to arrive at their stop, Ed had hoped for the ride back to Victor's place to calm and peaceful. He should have known better.

Ed had pretty much ran inside Victor's house, Candy laughing behind him. "Bitch, that was nasty!" Ed yelled at her. Candy smirked as they neared the door. "You know it's funny!" Ed shook his head. "No! That was just wrong…no matter how long I laughed." Candy laughed agin as Ed opened the door with the key and Ed heard….barking?

Ed opened the door to be greeted by a small blond pup jumping on him. Ed stared at it as Winy walked nervously over to him. "Heh, he's a lab…."

* * *

AN: ITS SO SHORT!Dx Oh well, i'll try harder on the next chapter. Oh! Lots of Ed's past will be shown next chapter, or at least i hope. 1933 is the year when Ed's life gets interesting;) Hmm, i chose Mobile, Alabamba. At first i wanted to do Oregon cuz I LOVE RAINFORESTS...but i didn't know enough about it so i just chose Mobile, Slidell, and Biloxi. And Slidell is in North East New Orleans, and since i happen to have gone there and i live just a few hours south of it, i know how fun it is there. Hehe, Edo and Tristan enter the city of fun, or crazy people, depends how you see it. Not that long ago some teens where dancing to Solja boy in the middle of the street xD GOOD TIMES!

1) I think that Japan does various martial arts, and china does the kung fu. But im just guessing!

2) Haha, there is a Veitnom kid at my school whos 4 feet tall and talks like that. "LOOK! It hot cheer leader!" xD So funny!

3) I just wanted to point out something. Ed and Candy have always flirted, ever since they met it was their way of picking on eachother. It's only Candy who has feelings for Ed, Ed can't fall in love so he only holds natural affection and friendship for Candy. Just wanted to point that out.


End file.
